A Cross in Time
by 13thFallenAngel
Summary: Holmes, Watson, and Lestrade are all working on a three month old case when Lestrade doesn't listen to Holmes and touches a mysterious device. The three are sent to the future and separated. They have to find each other and their way back home. They run into some familiar faces while in the future. With Stark's help can they get home? Oh, did I mention that it's not who we think?
1. Holmes, Watson, Lestrade and the Loft

**I know I'm working on another fic And this is a short chapter and all but I had to write this. Also if your reading my other fic Avengers 2nd Gen I know I'm using the same names for the avengers kids but in this story there are two more. Thanks for reading this story.**

**Disclaimer (for whole story): I only own my characters and plot, not Sherlock Holmes or the Avengers.**

**Enjoy! **

London, England early 1900's

We're in the loft. It's quite a big space, yet very cluttered. A little bit of everything stacked up to just past my shoulder height. I tell my partners to look for anything suspicious but not to touch anything. With that warning I send them off to look for evidence that we can use to put away Lord Ikrum. We've been at this case for a few months and I would have to say I would rather just finish it up and go home. I go farther into the space and take a couple turns, I feel like any moment now I could get lost. That's when I notice them. A bunch of papers and letters held by twine, sitting precariously on the end of a small centre table just out of my reach. I push and pull a few parts from the piles, I tuck up my trousers and kneel down to reach the envelopes. Once I have them in my hands, I open a couple to inspect them, we need the evidence to stick this time. Having found the proof we've been looking for I go to look for my partners. I retrace my steps and head in the direction I last saw them leave. I can hear a strange noise start up, and one of my fellow detectives curse, just up ahead and around a corner or two.

"Another case solved boys. You must really step up your game and what have I said about touching things here?" I call out happily albeit exasperatedly as I round the corner.

I freeze. Just ahead of me, my partners seem to be engulfed in a brilliant, warm glow. All frustrated emotions set aside, I quickly drop the letters and rush to them.

"Watson! Lestrade!" I call as I try to push them out of the light, only to be caught as well.

I try to call out again, only I can't. My whole body will not cooperate with any command given. I can't move, blink, or even breath. I begin to wonder just how the bloody hell we ended up in this mess and if this was how we were to die. Oh God! Father will not be impressed. Well, hopefully he can finish the case so Watson, Lestrade and I can rest easily. What am I thinking?! Must be the lack of oxygen due to not being able to breath. I can see Watson in front of me unconscious from lack of oxygen and the same happening to Lestrade out of the corner of my eye. I try to fight it, to save us, but I am just as helpless as the boys. Just as I sub come to unconsciousness there is a bright flash and a great deal of pain emanates through my head.

S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier 2026

"Sir," I call as I stride into the room. "There's been some major energy spikes at Avengers Tower."

"I thought Stark was in meetings all day." Fury mutters. "Contact Stark. Find out what the hell is going on." He commands.

"Yes sir, but, that wasn't the only place with energy spikes."

"What?"

"There's also been a major energy spike at a hospital. And here. On the Helicarrier."

"Get Stark on the line now!" Fury commands while sending everyone in the room his trademark glare.

"Yes Sir," I say while pulling up Stark's contact on a screen.

We wait a few moments while we get connected. I take my place behind Fury and to the right.

"Looks like Stark doesn't want to connect us," I say stepping forward to bypass JARVIS. Again.

Once done, I return to my place and wait.

"Stark!" Fury barks at the screen.

"Oh, hey eye patch. I can't talk right now, you know being in the middle of a meeting and all."

"What was the energy spike that happened at the Tower?"

"Oh, you know, just a timed project that I had JARVIS work on while I was stuck in the meetings. You should come by at some point and time, check it out. It's really cool. Big. You know I think I might just drag you here to see it. Too big to move for ya Nicky."

"So your current project is supposed to separate into three and be sent to the hospital and somewhere on my damn Helicarrier?"

"Uh, no?"

"You don't know what it is, do you Stark?"

"I have a good idea of whats happened."

"What's on my Helicarrier Stark?"

"My guess? A teenager."

"Why would there be a teenager on my Helicarrier?"

"Because one just randomly appeared on my conference table during a meeting! Listen, I've got to go, I think the kid needs medical attention." Starks voice comes across the line before he disconnects the call.

"Hill, find where the energy spike originated here and solve the problem. Send a team to the hospital where the other energy spike occurred." Fury orders.

"Yes Sir." I say respectfully before I leave the room.

Avengers Tower 2026

I can somewhat feel some poking and prodding that disturbs my sleep and I stir. There's a pause as the person stops poking me, I start to fall back into sleep when they continue. I groan. I don't like being disturbed while sleeping considering I don't get much sleep to begin with. They continue to poke me and I roll over giving up on sleep.

"Watson if that's you, I will find some heavy object and hit you upside the head. If it's Lestrade, I'll just punch you in the face." I grumble.

I open my eyes and immediately observe my surroundings despite the light temporarily blinding me and noting that I don't recognize anything. Not the place, although it resembles a majorly updated hospital or care centre. Not the equipment, it's rather advanced. Defiantly not the person. They're a little shorter than my father, have curly brown hair that holds a little grey, warm brown eyes that hold a weariness and sadness while also some suspicion. He wears glasses and is the only one in the room. After a quick observation of him and his character, I decide he will not cause any intentional harm to me.

"Sorry sir. I believed you to be one of my comrades, they tend to annoy me while I sleep, though not very often. Tell me my good chap, where am I?" I ask.

"You're in the Avengers Tower med bay." The man replies.

Just as I'm about to ask what the Avengers Tower was a group of teenagers, roughly around my age, come through the doors at the other end of the room. They're all dressed rather weirdly, and with the strangest clothes, especially the girls.

"Hey dad, Jamie twisted her ankle while practicing our dance routine. At least I'm pretty sure it's just a twist." One of the girls called out.

"I'm fine, okay." Another girl, who I assume is Jamie, complains grumpily.

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England. Face it sis, you're injured." Replies a boy, who I assume is the brother of Jamie.

"Who's that?" Another boy asks the man, who was possibly helping me, while gesturing at me.

"She's a, patient."

I raise my eyebrow. He almost seems uncomfortable with me being his, patient.

"What's the year? And again I ask where I am located other than Avengers Tower. From your accents I would say you are American and I am in America but that would be highly improbable considering I was just in England with my colleagues working on a three month old case." I say.

"2026. What's wrong? You got amnesia." Jamie asks me.

"Then explain how I got here." I reply with a sneer. "I was working on a case then I was here, that seems like a large gap!"

"Wow, Jame, don't piss off a Brit." Her brother says with feign concern.

"Oi, shut it big mouth," I call.

"Couldn't agree more." Jamie mutters then looks at me.

She smiles and it's contagious, then she laughs. I don't understand why but I soon join in as well. The man puts ice on her ankle and leaves. Jamie and I continue to laugh and everyone else joins in, even her brother after a while.

S.H.E.I.L.D. Helicarrier

"Sir, we've found the cause of the energy spike. Stark was right, there's a teenage boy."

"I sense a but." Fury says with exasperation in his voice.

"But he's face down and unconscious. His pulse is uneven and he doesn't look too good Sir."

"Take him to the infirmary."

"En route Sir."

We take the kid to the infirmary and have the doctors check him over and he starts to stir. He opens his eyes, then, with a groan, snaps them shut again. He tries again, this time more slowly. The doctor notices and pauses in his assessment of the boy. He slowly sits up in the bed he was placed in and looks around. His eyes land on the doctor as he approaches him. The doctor starts to resume his inspection when the boy starts talking.

"I'd rather you not." He says unsteadily in a British accent.

The doctor goes to continue anyway.

"I said for you to keep your damned hands away! I will only allow Watson to see to me. Where is Watson? Watson?!" The boy yells.

"Lestrade? That you?" Called another British voice from the other side of the infirmary confirming my thoughts that the team has returned with the source of the other energy spike.

"Move out of my way!" Calls the voice again then I hear a sound that resembles a hit to the face and four pairs of feet running my way.

Another boy stops his run just before he hits the bed the first boy is on. Next come another doctor and Agents Thinesel and Watersmith. Watersmith has a bloody nose from where I assume the other boy hit him.

"If you and I are here, then where is Holmes?" The other boy questions the first.

"I have no idea Watson. She is going to kill us!"

"Us! You were the one who activated it and now we have to find a way back home before it is noted that we have gone missing Lestrade! And knowing Holmes, she would most likely just punch you in the face."

"Why me? Why not you?"

"She would much rather find a hard, heavy object and hit my head."

"Where are we?"

"Finally you ask an intelligent question!"

"You don't know, do you Watson?"

"I'm not Holmes! I can't deduce everything within a moment!"

"The both of you are in our infirmary." I finally say, annoyed of their chit-chat.

They both look at me, only just acknowledging my presence and say together,

"Your American!"

Admittedly a little creepy.

"Are we in America?" Lestrade asks.

"That's impossible, we were just in England trying to finish the case." Watson replied automatically.

"You are not in America-"

"See, not in America!"

"You're above it." I finish.

"Ha! I told- wait! What?!"

"Above?!"

"Yes above. You are in a flying ship just above New York City."

"That's impossible!" Watson cries.

"With Holmes, is anything impossible?" Lestrade asks his partner.

"But this?! Lestrade, you have to be bonkers to think that we transported to America and are in a floating ship!"

"Follow me." I say ignoring the doctors and other agents.

The boys keep bickering as they follow me down the halls. Finally we enter the bridge. Fury is standing in the centre as per usual, but I keep walking to the windows where you can see New York from our position.

"Hill." Fury says.

I walk back to him leaving the boys by the window.

"Mind explaining why you brought two boys on my bridge?"

"Sir, these were the causes of the energy spikes. I brought them here to see you and because they would not shut up. It's like listening to Barton and Stark go on about the latest prank they pulled." I practically growled.

"That bad?"

"Worse. They're younger, louder, and British."

"Enjoy watching them."

"Sir? Couldn't we just ship them off to Stark?"

"I understand Stark has the last one but I have questions that need answering."

I was about to reply when I hear one of the boys, Lestrade make a comment.

"New York is pretty advanced for 1914, would you not agree Watson?"

"Uh, yeah. I didn't think they would be this advanced."

"Did you just say 1914?" Fury asks as we approach them.

"That would be the year my good chap." Lestrade says.

"Unless that device brought us forward in time as well as moving our location!" Watson cried. "In that case, why would Lord Ikrum build a device that would send him to the future and to America of all places?" He muttered.

He and Lestrade get into a conversation, about God knows what, and seem to forget about us.

"What are your names?" Fury asks the boys.

"Would you mind telling us the year first?"

"2026."

"Jack Watson and Dante Lestrade at your service. Might we make your acquaintance?"

"You can call me Director Fury and address her as Agent Hill."

"Yes Sir." The boys chime.

Avengers Tower

All laughter had died down and we had been firing off questions to figure things out and get to know each other. The man from before enters with another man that has a goatee.

"Alright guys, you need to leave so she can get some rest after we have a quick talk."

"Can't we stay?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, fine."

The eight teenagers shuffle out and close the door behind them. Just as the men are about to talk, Jamie pops her head back in.

"Yo, you never gave us a name."

"Holmes."

She looks at me as if I need to say more.

"Uh, Amberlynne Holmes."

"Cool. See ya later Amber." She calls as she leaves again.

"I, uh. I prefer Holmes!" I call after her. "Never mind." I sigh.

**So, what did you think? Review and leave any ideas. Thanks!**


	2. Searching and Working

**What's gonna happen? If you have ideas for future chapters please PM me or review, I would love to hear them. Thanks! Happy reading!**

Previously:

_The eight teenagers shuffle out and close the door behind them. Just as the men are about to talk, Jamie pops her head back in._

_"Yo, you never gave us a name."_

_"Holmes."_

_She looks at me as if I need to say more._

_"Uh, Amberlynne Holmes."_

_"Cool. See ya later Amber." She calls as she leaves again._

_"I, uh. I prefer Holmes!" I call after her. "Never mind." I sigh._

Avengers Tower

"So that answers one question." The one man said.

"My name is Amberlynne Holmes. I come from 1914, however the year is now 2026. I am a detective with two partners, my father prefers that I drop my feeble job and act like a proper young lady. I was working on a case when my comrades activated a device, we were engulfed in a brilliant light then I was here. I'm not sure of much else. Might I inquire your names?"

"Yeah, okay. That answers my questions. I'm Tony Stark, just call me Tony." The second man said.

"Bruce Banner. But Bruce is fine." The one with glasses said.

"Alright. I'm in America 2026, yet I was just in England 1914. I would have to assume that the device sent us forward in time and to another country where a similar device is located but with there being three of us we were separated. Why would Lord Ikrum travel to the future? Why America of all places?" I start mutter to myself.

"What was that?" Tony asks.

"I simply said that I am now in the future and in America. That's not too hard for you to understand, is it chap?" I say popping the p.

"How?" Bruce inquires.

"If I had to assume, I would say that it was when one of my fellow detectives had touched something in the loft when I specifically said not to. I'm leaning more towards Lestrade because Watson has enough brains to listen to me. Lestrade most likely touched the device that brought us here, and it was not a pleasant experience might I say."

"Do you always use such lengthily explanations?" Tony asks me.

"I'm a detective. I deduce and explain."

"Yet you don't do short explanations."

"If I did you would never be able to understand me."

"Try me."

"Would the both of you settle down?" Bruce asks.

"As you wish. When can I get out of these garments and this room?" I ask, bored with my surroundings.

"Soon. We just have to run some tests to make sure you are fine and healthy considering what has happened to you." Bruce explained.

"Alright then. Test." I give my consent.

After a few hours of the men running their tests they declare me to be healthy. I'm aloud out of the room and Tony had agreed to help find a way to send me home. We take an elevator to another, more spacious floor. Bruce and Tony show me to the kitchen where I find the eight teenagers and more people.

"Hey Amber! What's up?" Jamie asks when she sees me.

"I prefer to be called Holmes." I respond.

"Yeah, now I have to call you something different then anyone else. So, to me, you are Amber."

"No way to convince you otherwise?"

"Nope."

"Alright."

"So. Guys, this is Amberlynne Holmes. She will be staying with us for a while, until I can get her home safely." Tony explains.

"Holmes, this is Clint Barton, Natasha Romanoff, Thor, and Steve Rogers." Bruce tells me pointing at a man with short dirty blond hair, a woman with fiery red hair, a man with shoulder length blond hair, and finally a man with short blond hair.

"Sirs, Ma'am." I reply.

"Where are you from Amberlynne?"

"Please, I prefer to be called Holmes. To answer your question I am from London, England." I say and look to Tony wondering if I should tell them the year, or much else for that matter. He gives a slight shake of his head and I give my full attention back to the group.

"London huh?" Mr. Barton asks.

"Yes Sir."

"What do you mean, 'get her home safely.' Tony. You could just fly her home or get her a ticket." He asks Tony.

"She earned herself an apprenticeship, so technically, I can't send her home yet." Tony lies.

Mr. Barton looks to me and I follow suit with the lie.

"Yes. I am a junior engineer and mechanic. To have the opportunity to work with Tony Stark," I say as I look towards him, "would really help to boost my knowledge."

"What do you work on?"

"Motorcycles, mostly. I sometimes work on cars. I'm more at ease working with older vehicles which is why had obtained this apprenticeship. I hope to become more comfortable with newer cars and motorcycles."

"Why are you wearing a hospital gown?" Ms. Romanoff questions me.

"I wasn't feeling well and I'm not quite sure why I'm in this gown in all honesty."

"Jamie, can you take Holmes to the spare girls room? Let her pick some clothes?"

"Sure thing dad. Come on Amber." She says while leaving the room.

I give a nod to the room at large and then quietly follow Jamie out of the room and back to the elevator.

"So you not tellin' them that you're from the past?"

"No. At least I don't think your father wants me to."

"Huh, okay. Cool. Here we are."

She steps off the elevator and leads me to a room at the far end of the hall. I'm lead into the room and it's almost as big as the loft I was investigating before I came here. I don't have time to look around because Jamie takes my hand and pulls me over to a set of wooden mahogany doors that are maybe four feet in width and six-and-a-half feet tall, each. Then she opens them. I have never seen a closet this big or so much clothes in one place.

"Pick what you want and I'll let you know if it's suitable for 2026."

"Alright."

With that she shut the doors behind me in the closet. I quickly roamed through the closet and picked out some dark blue jeans that were comfortably tight, a deep red shirt with short sleeves, black socks with black boots that came up to mid-calf. Finally while I was walking around trying to find my way out while braiding my hair in an elegant side braid, starting on my left then resting over my right shoulder, I found a black leather jacket. I finished my braid then slipped on the jacket. It fit perfectly. I kept walking and passed a familiar rack then continued to the doors. I walk out and Jamie looks at me.

"Not bad. Dark skinny jeans, red t-shirt, black boots and leather jacket. What took you so long?"

"I may have been a little overwhelmed."

"More importantly, how did you choose the clothes so well."

"Simple. I observed. When you came in the medical bay and then in the kitchen."

"Right. Well come on, Steve made lunch. You like pizza and garlic bread?"

"Sure."

We head back to the elevator and the floor that everyone is waiting on. We head into the kitchen to serve ourselves then Jamie leads me to a living room where everyone is eating and watching a motion picture. I sat down between Jamie and Damion as we watch the film. Once it's over Jamie invites me to watch the teenagers do a dance routine. I look over to Tony with a questioning gaze.

"Go ahead. We'll start working tomorrow."

"Thank you."

I leave with the teenagers to observe them do their dance routine.

S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier

After my talk with Lestrade and we met Director Fury and Agent Hill, we followed her down a few halls and came to a stop outside of a few doors.

"Might I ask where we are?"

"You are outside of the rooms you will be staying in. Watson, you will be here. Lestrade, you will be just across the hall from Watson." Agent Hill says in a bored tone.

"How do we know what hall we are in, they all look identical to me. As do the doors, there are no numbers or signs." Lestrade inquires.

"You'll get used to it. You may be here a while."

"Bu-"

"No. No more talking. I need to do work and concentrate but I also need to keep an eye on the both of you, so, no, talking."

I close my mouth as she starts to walk down the hall away from us.

"Well, she seems, feisty." Lestrade says mockingly.

"Oh shut it."

We follow Agent Hill to an office, where, after a few quick instructions, we were using tablets. Lestrade was playing some game called Angry Birds while I was playing a game called Cause of Death. We continue to play our games until Lestrade is bored of Angry Birds so I point out a game called Criminal Case. After a few hours Agent Hill is done and says she was going to grab dinner. We follow her to a large room full of people and food. We are considerably the youngest people here and as we pass everyone, who I assume are all agents, we receive may looks, but when Agent Hill looks towards them, they turn and don't look at us again. She grabs a plate of food and gestures for us to do the same. Once we arrive at an empty table on the far side of the room she heaves a small quiet sigh. Almost too quiet to hear, but working with Holmes for seven years tends to sharpen your senses.

"Are you alright Agent Hill? You seem to be carrying quite a bit of stress at this moment. I would like to apologize for the behaviour of my comrade and I and how you have to watch us all of the sudden."

"Yes, I apologize also Agent Hill."

"It's fine. This is my job."

"Your job is to watch random teenagers that show up at your place of work?" Lestrade questions Agent Hill.

"No. My job is to listen and follow the orders of Director Fury."

"He's your boss?"

"Yes."

"What are you?"

"Pardon?"

"Your position. Holmes is our unofficial leader, Watson is our doctor and I think Holmes trusts him more-"

"That's because I listen when she says to do something."

"And I'm just there to help and complete the trio." Lestrade finishes as if I had not just interrupts him.

"Second in command." She says after a pause.

"I thought so, you have an air of authority. You may not always be appreciated and brush everything off as nothing, but there has to be something that bothers you. Something that you would rather do. Maybe claim the respect you deserve?" I question.

"What? How-?"

"When you work with a Holmes, you make a lot of assumptions and look for the smaller details. I'm by far not the beat but I've learned from the best of my generation."

"Are you complementing Holmes?" Lestrade asks with a smile.

"Don't tell her. She might hit me. Again."

"What is it you guys do?" Agent Hill asks.

"We're detectives. Before we came here we were working on a case. We split up in a loft and after a while I went to look for Lestrade. I found him and he looked frozen in place. I reached out to him as a light engulfed us. Not long after Holmes came and tried to get us out but got stuck along with us. Next thing I know, I'm waking in a medIcal place then being surrounded by men."

"And I, here." Lestrade chimes in.

"You keep saying Holmes. Like Sherlock Holmes?" Agent Hill asks.

"More like his daughter."

"So your John Watson's son?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Just call me Hill."

"Alright Hill. This food was pleasant, but I think I shall retire to bed now. Thank you for your time and hospitality."

"Yes, thank you. I know I am not the most pleasant person to be around but you have most likely dealt with worse. Good night Hill."

"Your welcome. Do you need help to find your rooms?"

"That might be for the best." I say with a small laugh.

"Alright, follow me."

We follow Hill down a few halls to the hall where we will be staying. She lead us down to the doors that are our rooms. We thank her again and retire for the night.

Avengers Tower

I watched them do their dance routine. Later we had dinner, sat for a bit then they practiced again. I was earlier instructed on how to operate a tablet. While they were practicing again I was making note on everything I had learned about my case. What I saw before I came here. Making notes on where my colleagues could currently be. I have a map of 1914 London, England overlaid by a map of Manhattan, New York. Trying to triangulate where they could have been sent. I heave a small frustrated sigh and set down the tablet. I close my eyes and lean back against the wall rubbing my temples.

"So, what do you think?" Damion asks.

My eyes fly open as the group turns around.

"Fantastic."

"You alright Holmes?" Jenifer asks.

"I'm fine. Just doing a little work."

"You should take a break, you look frustrated." Ethan points out.

"I'm am resting."

"We can see that." Tànne replies.

"So,"

"Why don't you try the dance?" Sàràh asks.

"You want me to attempt this dance?"

"Yeah, why not?" Luca questions.

"You said you have great observing skills. Jamie thinks you probably could, right Jame?" Cam turns to Jamie.

"Yeah. Come on Amber. I bet you could if you tried." Jamie insists.

"Do a quick run through again and I will humour you."

They do the dance again and I make sure to study them intently. Then Cam starts to do something a little more complicated, there's more twists to his body and he does a couple flips. Then he re-merges with the rest of the group and in a few minutes they finish their dance.

"Alright. Your turn." Cam says.

"As you wish." I reply.

They restart the song and Jamie helps me with the first couple moves. I listen to the beat and preform the moves I watched. When it came time for when Cam had separated I choose to do his dance to prove my observation skills. I finish the dance not long after and head over to pick up the tablet I was using but Jamie notices and grabs it before I can reach it. She makes sure to keep it out of my reach.

"How did you…get the…dance…so...perfect?" She asks while struggling to keep the tablet out of my reach. "Damion, catch!"

Instead of tossing the tablet to Damion she throws it to Cam.

"Cam," I start. "Give me the tablet."

"Uh,"

"Don't Cam. Just how Amber?"

"I observed! If you don't give it back, I will take it back!"

"Uh," Cam starts as he looks to Jamie.

Before anyone has the chance to answer I run and tackle Cam to the ground and wrestle the tablet from his grasp and jump back up. I starts to go over my work again then realize what I've done.

"I'm terribly sorry." I say as I reach out a hand to help him up.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Damion yells.

"Yes. Well, it was a mistake. I don't plan on doing that again any time soon. Anyway, I believe I am going to retire for the night. G'night chaps." I say with a nod as I leave the practice floor and head to the room I would be occupying for Lord knows how long.

The last thing I need is to be tackling everyone who takes something from me. I walk over to the bed and instead of working more on trying to find my comrades I look up common day motorcycles. They're bigger for sure. I may have to really pay attention tomorrow so if anyone looks in on us I look like I know what I'm doing, at least I assume I will be working on motorcycles along with a way to get home. I release a huff and go back to my case. I've got the maps, I've gotten down what I remember from the letters, I've gotten down other evidence I remember, I've gotten Lord Ikrum's description, my companions descriptions, I've calculated that we've jumped 112 years into the future, so what am I missing? It has to be painfully obvious! I have to be over thinking. I get up from the bed and head to my closet. I go all the way into the back. Earlier I was instructed on how to use JARVIS.

"JARVIS?" I ask in a hushed tone.

"Yes Holmes?"

Huh Tony must have told his Artificial Intelligence I would need help.

"Could you display all that is on this tablet into physical form and enlarge it? I would much rather have it back here than on a small tablet."

These blue screens appear out of no where and hold all the information that I had, even two larger maps that I can physically overlay to try and triangulate.

"This is bloody brilliant! Are there holographic screens?"

"Yes they are. You will be working more with them tomorrow with Sir."

"Can they be operated like a tablet?"

"Yes."

"All I have to do is ask you to save it?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's get to working!"

I work and work and work. I try new ideas, old ideas, impossible ideas. I overlay, I cut up, I move, I do everything I can think of to the maps. I read and re-read everything. Next thing I know, Tony is looking for me.

"Holmes? You in here kid?"

"In the closet." I call back.

He walks in all the way to the back where I am.

"Did you work all night?" He asks.

"What time is it?" I question back.

"Almost nine in the morning." He tells me.

"I guess I did." I quip back. "Don't worry, I've worked through the night plenty of times before. So what will we be working on Tony?"

"Well first we have to get you familiar with motorcycles and cars. Then, we'll start with the device." He says as we step onto the elevator.

"It was not a lie. I do work on motorcycles, usually when I'm not working on a case or when I'm bored and need something to do or when I just need to clear my head while working on a case. My father would prefer I stop everything I do and act like a normal girl, but hey, you can not please everyone."

"Touché." He says as we step off onto another floor which I presume to be his lab, or garage, or both.

"Okay, well just invade anyone comes down while we're working, we'll work on a bike from the fifties." He says.

"Alright."

We set to work on a pair of 1956 Ducati 98 Sport.

"So what did the device looI like?"

"It was hard to see because it was so bright and I was focused on pushing my comrades to safety, but I did see it was a large, flat disc."

"Any wires, bumps?"

"Not that I could see. It was smooth, but there had to be a port for the light."

"Alright. How about the positioning? Angled? Flat? Too bright to see?"

"I believe it was flat, but yes it was rather bright to get a clear image of how it looked."

Tony falls silent, pondering what little information I could offer. I continue to work on the bike until Tony tells me to get up and follow him. We walk over to a sleek car.

"It's a 1992 McLaren F1. I want you to work on this car." He tells me.

"Alright?"

Before I start I look it up. I need to know what I'm doing to what vehicle. After reading about the 1992 McLaren F1 I start to work on the engine. I was underneath the car when Luca and Jamie came in.

"Dad. Are you ever going to release her?" I hear Jamie ask.

I hear something fall and crash then Tony replies, "What? Release who?"

"Holmes. Dinner should be ready soon." Luca answered.

"Yeah sure."

"Where is she?"

"Over here!" I call rolling out from under the car.

I get up from the creeper I was using and walk over to them.

"Dinner time so soon?"

"Yeah but you might want to clean up." Jamie says as we head up a couple floors to the kitchen.

"That would be nice." I laugh.

I finally realize that I'm hungry so I just throw on clean pants and a clean shirt then head back to the receive more than a few comments about the grease and oil stains I have all over my face. After dinner I hop into a quick shower, dry off, and head back to watch a movie. After the movie I head back to my room and work a little on my case, although, this time I have JARVIS shut everything off at a certain time and I head to bed. This is my routine for about two weeks. I'm starting to worry that I won't find Watson and Lestrade and find our way home. Without a proper description of the device Tony and I are at a stalemate.

S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier

Hill, Lestrade and I all happen to form a small routine and, dare I say it, family. Hill is a respectable woman that is like an older sister, she has become protective of Lestrade and I, and Lestrade has always been like a brother to me, we grew up together. We wear normal clothes for the year and Lestrade and I have begun to pick up and American accent. As exiting as this is, I'm afraid to say it scares me. We should have found Holmes by now. But then what if she was never transported here? How will we ever find her?

"I'll be right back boys. I have to debrief some agents for their mission."

"Alright, see you when your back." Lestrade responds, to engrossed in his game, or thoughts.

"What kind of mission, Hill?"

"One that I can't tell you about, or I would bring you along. I'm sorry but I need to go now."

"Right, well we'll see you once you return."

"I'll be back soon."

About an hour later Hill returns and says we're leaving the ship.

"How? I thought we were in the air."

"We need to land."

"So we can look at New York?"

"Yes. And we're going to get something to eat in town. I've talked to Director Fury, we can stay in a hotel and look around more tomorrow if you guys would like."

"Really! That would be awesome!"

"Well then, we should head out."

We walk down hallways and make lots of turns and go down a couple floors. We all load into a vehicle and drive out. Lestrade and I are practically glued to our windows trying to look at everything. We went to a restaurant to eat, went sight seeing then checked into a hotel. We each got a room and went to sleep. The next morning we checked out of the hotel and went sight seeing again. Hill was talking to Lestrade about something in the park we were in and I started to walk away. I found myself on a sidewalk and my gaze was drawn to a large building the had the word 'Avengers' on the front. Next thing I knew I was at the doors. I turned around and not knowing where I came from decided to continue, however I think I saw Lestrade before I entered the building. I found a staircase and just went up. I lost how many flights I must have taken. My legs get sore so I stop and exit through a door. I wander around for a bit before I actually run into someone. Literally. I ran into a girl and we both tumbled to the ground.

"I'm terribly sorry, miss?"

"Uh, Jenifer. But I'm fine. Are you British?"

"Is it obvious?"

"Your American accent could use work."

Next thing I know we're talking and walking somewhere.

"Yo Jen, that you?" Another feminine voice calls.

"Yeah."

"Who are you talking to?"

"Uh,"

The other girl comes out of a room and another follows shortly after.

"Well?"

"Uh," this time it was me.

"Wait a bloody minute. Watson? Is that you?" The second girl asks.

"Uh, yeah. Who-wait! Holmes?!"

"WATSON!" She yells before tackling me in a hug. "I was Beginning to think I would never find you, or Lestrade. Wait. Where is Lestrade?"

"Uh, somewhere with Hill, they were talking and I might have wandered off."

"You left Watson? Are you nuts! I've been looking everywhere for you guys. We're going out, I can't loose him when he's so close Watson. Where were you before you came here?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help. I wasn't paying attention Holmes. I was a little overwhelmed by being outside for a day, we haven't had the chance to get out before now."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why couldn't you get out before? And who is Hill?"

"Because we were flying. Hill is a woman that was watching Lestrade and I."

"So we've lost Lestrade?" She asks so quietly, and, broken. Holmes never sounds broken.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please Holmes, it wasn't my intention." I say softly.

"I. I. Don't, no I don't blame you." She hugs me tight and I feel a small wetness on my left shoulder.

I've crushed her. I have actually brought the strongest girl I know to tears. God! I'm stupid! Why wold I do that! I look up and see Jenifer and her friend move away mouthing something about giving us space, they haven't noticed her tears, that's good. She doesn't like crying, and I did this to her. I was with a boy she considers her second brother, and I left him with someone who is a complete stranger to her. I just hug her back tightly.

"I'm sorry Holmes." I whisper into her hair.

**So, Holmes is a strong girl that was separated from everyone she knows and loves. She was thrown through time with no way back and separated from her best friends that are like brothers. Lestrade is so close but Watson can't remember how to find him and Hill has gotten quite close to the boys. How will Hill and Lestrade react to loosing Watson? Will Homes keep it together? How will Holmes explain Watson's presence in the tower? Any ideas? Love to hear them! Thanks!**


	3. Busy but Happy Times

_Previously:_

_I've crushed her. I have actually brought the strongest girl I know to tears. God! I'm stupid! Why wold I do that! I look up and see Jenifer and her friend move away mouthing something about giving us space, they haven't noticed her tears, that's good. She doesn't like crying, and I did this to her. I was with a boy she considers her second brother, and I left him with someone who is a complete stranger to her. I just hug her back tightly._

_"I'm sorry Holmes." I whisper into her hair._

Central Park, New York

"And that's how this fountain works?" I inquire.

"Yes." Hill replies.

"What do you think Watson?" I turn around.

"Watson?" This time Hill asks.

"Where is he? Watson?" I call out.

"We'll find him." Hill assures, wether for her or I, I don't know.

"I trust you. I believe you Hill."

We spend the rest of the day wandering around looking for Watson. It was well after dark when we found him.

"Watson!" I rush over to him. After a quick look and embrace I hit him in the head.

"Don't you ever do that again! You had Hill and I worried senseless!" I all but yell.

"I was not worried." Hill protests.

"You know you'd miss us if we were gone." I taunt.

"Where were you?" Hill changes the topic.

"I found her!" Watson exclaims.

"Holmes?"

"Yes!"

"Where?"

"I can't remember the building! The city is too big and we've barley looked at it. She was upset I'd left you, I had to find you again."

"I understand. I don't like it, but I understand."

"That's enough action for one day."

"Let's head back, shall we?"

"Yes."

We head back to the car and drive back to the Helicarrier. Hill drops us off at the hall to our rooms.

"I swear, if you pull a stunt like that again, I will kick your ass back to 1914."

"I won't Lestrade. I was bored and you were talking with Hill. My mind wandered and I ended up finding Holmes. I am truly sorry."

"How was she?" My voice considerably softer.

"She was fine, strong even. She hasn't stopped looking for us since she woke up, and I highly doubt she'll stop now. She lost a few tears but she stayed strong. I wish to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning Lestrade."

"Right, good night Watson."

Avengers Tower

"Hey, where's Watson?" Jenifer asks me.

"He's gone?" I ask.

"You didn't know?"

"No but if he's gone, he probably went to look after Lestrade."

"How do you know?"

"It's what I'd want him to do."

"Oh, okay. Hey, Jamie wants to know if you'll join our dance practice tonight. It just got dark out and you could use a break."

"You guys want me to practice with you?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want to. After you showed us up then, tackled Cam, we've been thinking you could join us for fun while your stuck here. So, what do you say? Gonna join us tonight?"

"Sure. Your right, I could use a break. By now Watson and Lestrade would be telling me to take a break."

I walk with Jenifer to the elevator, then we head down to the dance studio. Jenifer walks over to the others and they start to run through a new routine. After they've done their run through Jamie brings me over to start a run through. We slowly go through the first few steps of the dance. This was slightly more difficult with what I imitated earlier, I probably would not be able to replicate the other dance gain because I don't feel motivated to actually do so. I learn these steps the hard way, by trying them. The beat picks up as we move on to another set of steps and we pick up the pace. I stumble a few times from lack of sleep, I usually go days at a time because I'm working on a case or a motorcycle I want to get done.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." Luca suggests.

I'm about to respond sarcastically when I stumble and trip again. Luca catches me and helps me stand.

"You do look tired Holmes, have you even slept?"

"Barley. Maybe your right. Could I at least stay and watch the practice then?"

"I don't see why not." Cam says.

"Thanks."

I walk over to the bench and slowly sit down. I watch a few more minutes before I feel my eyes droop and close. Not long after I feel someone arms around me lifting me up, defiantly one of the guys. All I do is groan, my eyes feel too heavy to open.

"Shh, it's alright. Go back to sleep."

I find myself drifting farther into sleep and enveloped by blackness.

I wake up in my bed. My real bed. Back home. I get up and head to my kitchen, I'm still in my clothes from the day previous. Father's left a note, he's going to be with Dr. Watson for the most part. I'm about to make something when an urgent knocking starts on my door. It does not stop until I open the door.

"Bloody hell Holmes, what took you so long? We have to get going!" Lestrade all but yells in my face.

"Pardon?"

"The case! We have to find Lord Ikrum!"

"How'd we get back?"

"Back? What the bloody hell are you talking about?!"

"We were stuck in the year 2026, I was with Jamie and Jenifer and everyone else. How did we get home?"

"Holmes, listen to yourself. What are you talking about?" Watson asks quietly.

"But-it didn't happen?"

"Is the great Amberlynne Holmes dumbfounded?" Lestrade teases.

"Oh shut it you idiot." I say throwing a cup at Lestrade.

"See? It was most likely a dream. With your mind, I would not doubt a dream like that happening with a case this long."

"Right a dream. I'm sorry, where were we in the case?"

"We were going to investigate Ikrum's loft today. That is, if your feeling okay."

"I'm fine. Let's get going, shall we?"

I grab some cash on our way out. On the way to the loft I stop in a café to grab a muffin quickly so can at least stomach something. I finish my muffin before we get there. We enter the loft and I know immediately that we will have to split up to do this quickly.

"Look for anything suspicious, but also try not to touch anything you may not be able to explain. We don't need any injuries." I say then walk off.

I get this strange sense of Déjà vu. I go the way I did in my strange dream. I find the papers easily. I go to find the boys but when I do find them I just see a light, then they're gone.

"Watson! Lestrade!" I run over to the place where they disappeared.

"Oh God no! This can't be happening!"

The day goes by in a flash. I grabbed the device and brought it to my room so I could try to bring my missing comrades home. The next day I'm in the other room when it looks as if my room has been lit on fire. Next thing I know, Lord Ikrum is walking out of my room. When he sees me he rushes me. He uses whatever he can find to hit me. Then, he has a knife. Right as it seems he's about to end my life, I blink and I'm not there anymore. I'm back at Avengers tower. In my borrowed bed. I blink.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" I ask the darkness.

S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier

It's morning now and I'm starting to wonder if I should have stayed with Holmes. Of corse not! I should have brought her with me! Of corse I would be so stupid. Now we have no idea where she is or how to find her again. I get dressed and leave to find Lestrade who, unsurprisingly, is in the caf.

"Where's Hill?"

"She said she had to go talk to Director Fury then pick something up."

"When will she be back, do you know?"

"Should be soon."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"No because I understand that you were bored, and yes because you did wander off, then found Holmes, then left her."

"She would have wanted me to find you again."

"I know."

I want to continue the conversation, but Hill walks in.

"Follow me."

I grab my muffin and follow Hill and Lestrade. We head up to Hill's office. She has a bag on her desk and beckons us closer.

"What's in the bag?"

"I got a few things to keep the both of you occupied."

"Like what?" Lestrade asks.

"Cell phones, they're like small tablets but you can also call and text people. I'll show you how to do that after. I also got both of you wireless head phones."

"They look like ear muffs."

"They use Bluetooth to connect to your phones and tablets so you can listen to music and your games."

"Bluetooth?"

"It's like wifi Watson, keep up."

Hill hands me blue and white headphones and passes Lestrade a black pair, when they hit the right light they turn a deep blood red and has a red trim for the edges. She passes each of us a phone that say 'Stark' on the back.

"My number is in there if you need to talk. It's a touch screen like most these days and to call you go into this app and click my name. You click the small green phone to call and the little yellow envelope to text. Once you've started texting someone, to get back into the conversation, you click on this app here. I've also preprogrammed your numbers into each others phones. If you look under 'ME' you can see the information about your phone. To end a call click the small red phone. Now, Lestrade call Watson." Hill tells us.

We do the calls then we try texting. After we're used to it she shows us how to get music and how the headphones work. Lestrade thanks Hill then starts listening to his music on his new phone while playing a new racing game on his tablet.

"I hope you know we've now lost Lestrade to the world of technology." I comment to Hill.

"If that means he won't disappear on me then I'm glad."

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to interrupt both of you. I was bored and had decided to wander. I am sorry Hill."

"Just don't do it again. I'm responsible for both of you."

"I won't."

A few minutes of silence later and Hill starts to have a small smile cross her face. To be honest it kinda creeps me out. Hill rarely smiles. A few more minutes and I break the silence.

"What? Why are you smiling like that? It's starting to creep me out. Please stop."

"Your starting to sound more American. Starting to talk like you were born with the generation of your age in this time."

"Right. Sorry?"

"No. It helps you blend in. We don't know how long you will have to be here so whatever helps you blend in is better."

"Lestrade?" I ask.

No answer. I tap his shoulder.

"What do you want Watson?"

"Just checking to see if you still know reality."

"Shut up." He says and swings his arm back. It hits me in the stomach.

"Alright. No need to hit me." I mutter.

I turn and head to the seat I've claimed since I've been here. I sit down and examine my phone. I connect my headphones wirelessly to my phone and zone out.

Avengers Tower

"Hey, you guys gonna have lunch, or do none of us exist anymore?" I hear Damion call.

"Be there in a minute." I call back.

I've been working on an older motorcycle, closer to my time but a few years ahead. I really want to finish it.

"You should take the afternoon off. I overheard Jamie tell Jenifer that she plans to get you to join the dance practice again." Tony starts.

"Really?" I ask.

"Apparently she likes your style." He looks over at me and smiles.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Cam does too." He says with, now, an ear splitting grin.

"Alright? Just stop acting like a school girl on her birthday."

"Come on, you can work on the bike tomorrow."

"Well, if I have to stop working so do you. You need food as well Tony. Let's go."

I drag Tony to the elevator and we head up for lunch. The elevator doors aren't even open all the way when I see Jamie's face.

"So, I was wondering." She says as I step out of the elevator, her father in tow.

"You tend to wonder a lot. What was it this time James?" I ask playing dumb.

"You want to practice the dance again?"

"I don't know, my schedule seems to be pretty busy." I say while sounding serious.

"Oh, well alright." She say dejectedly.

"I suppose I could make some time." I say starting to smile.

"You were joking around!"

"Yes I am capable of doing that." I say as I sit down to eat.

It's in that moment that I realize, I've gotten a new life. New friends and I'm joking around. I've even given Jamie a nick name. I would be happy to stay in the future as long as I can at least find Watson and Lestrade. I wonder how they are. I'll need to work harder to find them.

"Yo! Amber!"

"What?"

"Done daydreaming yet?" Jamie jokes.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About?"

"My father." I lie easily.

"Right, well, long distance and all. You're bound to miss everyone while you're here and they're in England."

"Yes well I think I will be staying here for a while, with having to fix thing and all."

"In all seriousness though, are you gonna join our dance? I mean you'd have to work with Cam to get caught up, he is the choreographer of our dances, but hey! You gonna?"

"Yes James."

"James?" Damion asks.

"Yeah like how you call her Jame but I add an s. I'm not calling her a guy, it's just a nick name." I explain.

"Yes! She gave me a nick name! I think I'm rubbing off on her." Jamie says with a smug smile.

"Not sure that's the best idea in the world. Turning a nice Brit into a Stark?" Cam jokes.

"Oh, ha ha."

"I'm with Cam. Two Stark kids are enough." Luca says.

"Anyone else?" I ask the group of kids.

"Yeah. I agree." Jenifer jokes.

"Sàràh, Tànne, and I agree as well." Ethan says splitting from his conversation with the twins.

"Hey! What's wrong with being a Stark?" Damion asks.

"Arrogant, stubborn, in the spotlight. Ring any bells?" Luca says.

"She can be arrogant and stubborn!"

"And I am usually the most recognizable out of my comrades and I." I say.

"See! She's practically a Stark already." Jamie says.

"Except she is clam, quiet, and collected. You two jump out, have fun, and are loud while playing video games." Luca says.

"I can have fun." I protest. "I like to solve mysteries and fix motorcycles."

"Yeah, but I'm talking about video games, laser tag, dancing, all that Holmes." Luca replies.

"Well then, we'll just have to fix that between me working on cars and bikes and the dance routines." I say with a smirk.

The days go on with me learning dance moves, playing video games and laser tag, and fixing bikes. The days turn into weeks and slowly the weeks into months. The agents left to do an undercover mission about two moths ago, two weeks after I became stuck here. We have word that they will be returning soon. I've now slipped into an American accent and have gotten very well with the technology. I haven't cried even one tear since I've seen Watson, but I also haven't stopped searching for him or Lestrade. I may have slowed down but I will never stop looking for them. I've started to really like living here. When I find them I would not mind staying here, being stuck in the future. Currently I'm practicing with the other teens. I finished training with Cam not too long ago and everyone else joined. We've been practicing for about 45 minutes now and we're at one of the most complex parts of the dance where Jamie, Jenifer, Sàràh, and I are doing flips and cartwheels and jumping around and over the guys while they part for Cam to do a quick break dance number. The four of us are lifted above and held for a few seconds then set down and with a twirl we finish the dance number.

"Not bad work guys. We could defiantly use more work with the flips, and my solo is not the best, but with work this could be the best dance we've done." Cam says with a smile.

"Well it's defiantly nothing we've seen before."

"Yes. When did you learn to move like that Holmes?"

"Wait a minute. Who are you?" Cam asks.

I know these voices. I've work with them for seven years, known them for seven years previous. I turn around. I huge smile splits across my face.

"Watson! Lestrade! How on earth did you get here?!"

"We found them after our debriefing. They were talking about a 'Holmes' and we connected that to you. Add the fact that you have a 'secret' case going on in your closet with the names Watson and Lestrade reappear repeatedly on the holo screens, we were pretty sure they were the friends you were talking about at dinners." Clint says from the door.

"Wait. You're working on a case?" Jenifer asks me .

"Yeah."

"Let me get this straight. Your working on a case, a car, a motorcycle, and this dance routine? When the hell do you have time to work on the case? You work on the vehicles in the morning and practice the dance with us in the afternoon." Jamie rants.

"At night. I don't sleep that much so I worked on finding my comrades."

"So. Who are you, and why are you here?" Natasha asks from beside Clint.

"My name is Amberlynne Holmes. I come from 1914. I am a detective with two partners, Watson and Lestrade. My father prefers that I drop my feeble job and act like a proper young lady. I was working on a case when at least one of my fellow detectives activated a device, we were engulfed in a brilliant light then I was here. I'm not sure of much else. I was hoping Watson and Lestrade could fill me in on what I don't know." I explain looking towards my friends.

"Lestrade activated the device." Watson says quickly.

"What the hell man! Way to blame me!" Lestrade cries out.

"It's not blame if it's the truth."

Lestrade moves to hit Watson, but Watson moves to hide behind me. Not very effective considering his size. You see, Watson is 5'8". He's got some muscle but not very much. He can handle a gun but it's not as good as Lestrade's or my own handling. He has short brown hair with dirt brown eyes. He is wearing a grey sweater and black pants with black combat boots. Lestrade moves to go behind me but I stop him. Lestrade and I are about even in muscle. He has sandy brown hair and blue-grey eyes. He's good with any weapon, improvised or otherwise, but more so with a gun. Lestrade is 5'7" and wearing a red zip up hoodie with black pants and black combat boots. He is also wearing black and red headphones. I look behind me and see that Watson has headphones too, but they're blue and white

"Hey! I finally see the both of you again in months and the first thing you do is try to kill each other? Some things never change." I say breaking up their almost fight.

"Whatever. Hey, is your hair longer?" Watson asks trying to change the subject.

"No. When I live for a few months my hair stays the same length." I deadpan.

Lestrade snickers.

"Did your hair colour change?"

"Are you purposely asking stupid questions Watson? It's the lighting."

I have chestnut brown hair that looks golden brown in certain lighting. My eyes are a hazel-green, most of the time, they change colour. I'm 5'6", I grew a little in the past few months that we've been stuck in the future. When on a case I carry a gun and a few knives. I'm a good shot with a gun, great really, but better with the knives. Like Lestrade, I make good with improvised weapons as well.

"So, how did you two know I was working on a case in my closet?" I say remembering that there were more then Watson,Lestrade and I in the room.

"We're spies."

"Alright, no explanation necessary."

**So, Watson, Lestrade and Holmes have reunited. Yay! Thanks for reading so far, I know it's not the best. Follow, favourite, review, PM ideas. Later peoples!**


	4. Working on the Case

Previously:

_"So, how did you two know I was working on a case in my closet?" I say remembering that there were more then Watson,Lestrade and I in the room._

_"We're spies."_

_"Alright, no explanation necessary."_

_Avengers Tower_

"Holmes, come on you've been at this for hours. Take a God damn break! Lestrade tell her to take a break, she'll work herself to death one day."

"I hate to say it but, Watson is right Holmes. You need to take a break."

"We will grab your new friends and force you out of here."

"Besides, you said you would show us around. You always keep your word Holmes, or has that changed?"

"Will the both of you shut up! I'm close, I can feel it!"

Deep down I know the guys are right but there's something here! I can feel it! Ugh, sure I wouldn't mind staying here but I do want to go home, I do have a father, and I do miss him. I tune the guys out and continue to work but my mind wanders. After Clint and Natasha brought Lestrade and Watson here we stopped our dance practice. Not long after the rest of the Avengers showed up and I had to explain everything. Steve then turned on Tony and I stepped in claiming that I didn't think it was a good idea to tell everyone I was from the past. I then dragged Watson and Lestrade up to the floor I was staying on and to the closet in my room, to the back and started working on the case. I've been trying to find where Lord Ikrum would be. I feel two sets of arms start to pull me back from the holo screens.

"The both of you let me go! I will hit you so hard your grandchildren will feel it!"

"Seriously, not the best idea to anger a Brit."

"Just don't let go."

"Wait a minute. What the hell?!"

"We did warn you Holmes." Lestrade says near my left.

"Damion, Cam, let go of me!" I yell struggling.

"Stop struggling Brit! God, you're hurting my arms." Damion complains.

"Good."

"Holmes, please stop. We don't want to hurt you." Cam said.

"Then let go!" I end up shaking off Damion but Cam's hold tightens.

"That's it!" Cam says as he readjusts his hold so he is carrying me.

"What the-? Cam, put me down!" I say as he runs down the hall.

"Lock the door!" He calls over his shoulder.

"As you wish." He directs at me.

He lets go and I land on the couch. I start to get back up but then Jamie comes and holds me down.

"Would you guys stop? By God! I'll take a break!"

"No lies Amber?"

"No lies James."

She lets go and we sit on the couch. For a few quiet moments everyone just stands around.

"Lestrade, were you implying that I no longer keep my word?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I was trying to get you to stop working."

"Well I guess I can show you two around now." I say getting up.

"Oh, and I hate you all right now." I say with a smile.

"Lord help us now." Watson mutters.

"Why? She was smiling when she said it." Damion asks confused.

"That means she's planning something. You, Cam Watson, and I are all her main targets." Lestrade answers.

"As long as it does not involve an injury that could stop us from dancing, I'm fine with it." Cam says.

"Good. Because it will not be easy." I say to the group behind me.

We all walk around and I show the guys the various floors. I explain some of the things that the guys had not seen while they were on the Helicarrier while they tell me about the Helicarrier. Finally I lead them to the arcade floor, a whole floor devoted to video games. We show Watson and Lestrade how to operate these video games then Lestrade picks Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Watson goes over to a racing game and before you know it were all playing various video games all spread throughout the floor. Jamie had managed to drag Jenifer, Ethan, and I over to just dance. We end up passing Cam, Luca, Lestrade and Sàràh playing COD. I look and farther down the floor, in a corner, I see Tànne and Damion playing poker, I think. The screen starts up and I turn my attention to winning the game. Jenifer and, surprisingly, Jamie had both already been eliminated so it was down to Ethan and I. We finished our dance but according to the game we were tied.

"That sucks." Jamie says.

"Why?" I ask.

"We went through all the songs, and you two are still tied!" Jenifer cries.

"What about a dance battle?" Ethan suggests.

"Sure." I agree. I quickly think back to what I was told about dance battles, store what information I need and wait for Jamie to pick a song.

"What about Shell Shocked?" Jenifer suggests over Jamie's shoulder.

"Good call Jen." Jamie's says with a smile I'm not sure I like.

"Remember guys just go with the flow." Jenifer says as Jamie starts the song.

I give a gesture for Ethan to start. He does. He listens to the beat and he uses moves I remember from Cam showing me hip hop. He dances for half the song then I take over. I start by combining hip hop with break dancing. Right as the song is ending I run up to Ethan, jump, and do a flip over him. I land in perfect time with the last beat of the song.

"So, I say group judgment is necessary." Jamie calls out.

"I think we'll leave it to you guys." Watson says.

"Yeah, we haven't exactly done any dancing. Except for the formal dances our parents force us to go to." Lestrade mutters the last part.

"I thought you guys were playing video games." I say.

"We finished."

"So you stopped and watched?"

"Yes."

"That's stupid, so are you."

"You're a dick." Lestrade says.

"No, I'm a girl." I counter.

"You're a jackass."

"No that's Watson."

"You're an idiot."

"Nope. I'm a Holmes."

"You're a bitch."

"I'm not a dog."

"Wait so Lestrade and I can't fight but you can fight with him?"

"Shut up Watson!" We both yell.

"Honestly, I don't want to sound bias, but, I think Ethan won. Holmes was a close second but Ethan's had years of training. It's all we've done, train and compete."

"I don't know Cam, for someone who hasn't had years of training, she's pretty good. She beet Jame and Jen."

"Despite the flattery Damion, I'll say Ethan won. He does have more experience." I say.

"Are you giving in Holmes?" Lestrade teases.

"No. It just happens to be the logical answer."

"You and your logic."

"Oh shut it Lestrade."

We decided, against my insistence, that Ethan and I tied. After, we headed back to the kitchen to have dinner. We grab our dinner then get pulled to the movie room to watch a movie with dinner. We end up watching Lord of the Rings, all three of them. By the time that was done, it was a little after midnight. We were all heading up to bed when Lestrade, Watson, and I identified a problem, they don't have rooms.

"Where are Watson and Lestrade going to sleep?"

"Yeah, we're not sleeping in the same room as Holmes. Last time we had to stay in a room together the whole night we almost killed each other." Lestrade says.

"Yeah but this time we won't be with a maniac trying to get us to turn on each other or talk about our case." Watson says.

"What are you talking about?" Jamie asks.

"Long story. Where will they sleep?"

"We have two more spare rooms on our floor before its full." Jenifer replies.

"Good. Watson, Lestrade, tomorrow I'm going to need the both of you to describe the device so I can continue to attempt my search to find it."

"What makes you think there's one here?"

"How else would Ikrum get back?" I say as I walk backwards into my room.

"Does she always get this creepy this late at night?" Damion asks in a hushed voice.

"Most of the time, but not always." Lestrade says as they all walk further down the hall to get to their rooms.

I, however, am not all that tired. Not really. I head back to my closet to work on the actual case. Just five minutes then I'll go to sleep.

"Holmes, might I suggest you get changed? You are due in the lab in ten minutes." JARVIS says

"What do you mean? It's only-shit! Why didn't you tell me it was almost six?!"

I hurry to get into new clothes and down to the lab. I rush down to meet Tony and continue the bike. Don't get me wrong, I want to go home, but I also want to finish the bike I've been working on.

_Lestrade's POV _

I wake up and the first thing I do after getting changed is head down to the kitchen that Holmes showed me yesterday. Once I get there I find Cam, Luca, Jamie, Jenifer, and Sàràh sitting around and talking. I walk past them to stand by the fridge.

"No good morning? Looks like someone needs coffee." Jenifer jokes.

I simply look in their direction.

"Ah! Shit!" Jamie yells.

"What?" Luca asks.

"My dads coffee machine broke in the lab and I forgot to give him his coffee yet!"

"So? Worst that happens is he falls asleep." Cam says.

"Don't mess with coffee."

"So coffee keeps people awake?" I ask.

"It can, it gives you energy and helps wake you up and keep you awake. Plus it tastes awesome, once you've added sugar and milk." Jamie says with a smile.

"Would I be able to get some for Holmes? She could probably use some by now."

"Sure. Did you guys have coffee back then?"

"Yeah we did, but it happened to be expensive. Of corse cheaper then now but money was also different back then."

"Well does she have a favourite then?"

"Not really, at least I don't think. She never really drank coffee around us, Watson and I that is."

Jamie makes two cups of coffee and gestures for me to take one and walks to the elevator.

"So, why do you call each other by your last names? Why not your first names and did you ever call each other by your first names?"

"Do you always ask questions?"

"Call me curious. Now, answer."

"It's more professional or something like that."

"Dude, you're like, what 14? 15?"

"Fourteen, yes. But we also happen to be detectives, trained, professional detectives."

"Alright continue."

"What?"

"My other questions."

"Right. Yeah, we last called each other by our first names at the age of 4."

"Really?"

"Yes. Holmes was always into becoming a detective and was determined to make us all call each other by our last names. She dragged Watson in when we were six and myself when we were seven." I say as we exit the elevator.

"How long have you known each other?"

I give her an exasperated look. "Since we were babies."

We stop our conversation as we approach the lab. Jamie opens the door and we bring in coffee, only we don't see anyone.

"Dad?" Jamie calls out.

"Hey! Watch where your pointing that thing Tony!"

"Well you got in the way!"

"Wow, you're so mature."

"Says the kid!"

"I happen to be a detective."

We slowly approach the garage at the other end of the lab.

"Well you and Tony are both arguing like children."

"Holy shit! What the hell are you doing jumping out of the vents when I'm holding a blow torch!"

"Yeah! Thanks to you, I just got burnt. Put the God damn torch down before I take it from you and give you a burn!"

"Okay this seems like a tense situation that can be solved by coffee." Jamie calls from beside me.

"What were you saying about being burned?" I ask Holmes as I pass her the coffee.

"It's nothing."

I remember Jamie talking about JARVIS, this AI that runs this entire building.

"Would it be possible to use JARVIS to contact Watson?" I whisper to Jamie.

"Yeah." She whispers back then says slightly louder, "JARVIS?"

_Already been done._

"Thanks."

_Watson's POV _

After I woke up and had my breakfast, later then usual, I was sitting with Damion, Ethan, and Tànne watching tv when Jenifer, Sàràh, Cam, and Luca came in and asked if we wanted to head down to the paint ball floor. Honestly I'd rather prefer to stay on the couch with the tablet I was given but I know that will not pass as an excuse. As I am trying desperately to think of a reason JARVIS interrupts.

_Mr Watson, you're presents is requested in the garage in the lab. _

"Alright. Looks like I can't play paint ball, such a shame really." I say as I dash over to the elevator.

The others file in after me. Of corse. We reach the lab and find the garage.

"Good, you're here. We have a little problem, and by we I mean Holmes, and by problem I mean she was burnt with a blow torch." Lestrade says as he passes me a Med Kit.

"I told you it's nothing!"

"Be careful, I think she's mad." Lestrade says with a laugh.

"Holmes just let me see your arm. Then we can be done with this."

"I'm. Fine. Go. Away."

"I hold you treat?" Lestrade asks.

"No. You will do no such thing."

"Too late."

Lestrade holds Holmes down as I attempt to treat her burn.

"I hate the both of you."

"You'll thank us later when your father does not see the noticeable scar."

Holmes pauses.

"I still hate the both of you." She says as she gives me her arm.

"We know. Now shut up and be a Holmes." Lestrade says.

"The second you let me go, I'm going to punch you."

"I'm fine with that." I say.

"You guys fight a lot, don't you?" Jenifer says interrupting our argument.

"Are we done here? We need to figure out the description of the device." Holmes says.

"Are you uncomfortable?" I hear Lestrade tease.

"Immensely." Holmes says with an angry yet bored voice.

"Well, it's done now. If you don't aggravate it, you should be fine, it wasn't anything major." I say.

"I told you I was fine." Holmes says as she gives Lestrade a Charlie horse.

"That, was uncalled for!"

"I said I would punch you, I just didn't say where." Holmes says with a smirk.

_Holmes POV_

"Well, we should get to work boys. We don't need to be slacking now, do we?"

"Alright." Watson agrees.

"What're our jobs?" Lestrade inquires.

"Watson will work on where Ikrum could possibly be. What he's doing. Where he comes and goes. Why he chose America 2026. All based on my research of where we all appeared, well you'd have to input where you and Lestrade appeared. Mean while Lestrade will describe the device and I will attempt to get schematics planed to build another one to get home. Then we can determine how much longer we will be here for."

"Hey, so do you want help to sketch out any schematics?" Cam asks.

I had completely forgot everyone else was here.

"You could finalize what it should look like, if you want."

"Sure."

The four of us head up to my room and instead of going to my closet I have JARVIS transfer everything over to my desk.

"JARVIS, pull up file Alpha, sub file Foxtrot."

Anything else you require?

"No, that will be fine. Thank you JARVIS. Watson, that holo screen, far right, use it. It has all I know. Put the information of everything you remember when you woke the have Lestrade do the same. While we wait, could you describe the device Lestrade?"

"On it." I hear Watson reply.

"Yeah, sure. It was flat, round like a dish, but maybe a foot in diameter. There was nothing noticeable at first, then my hand brushed against the top when I tried to move it. Then it lit up blue, orange, green, then I couldn't move. I heard Watson come. He tried to move me only to be paralyzed as well. I heard you call out, then, nothing."

"Before you touched it, what colour was it?"

"Black, with some white. Almost like an ordinary dish."

"Something like this?" I show him my rough sketch.

"Almost. It looked a little different but similar."

"How 'bout this?" Cam holds out his sketch book.

"Yes."

"Lestrade, you need to write down everything you remember from when you woke up so I can continue." Watson calls from the other end of the information I had gathered.

"Fine."

"What's with the maps? Cam asks me.

"To try and triangulate where Ikrum could be. I never could get far because I didn't have my team or their locations. I figure that Ikrum is, or was, somewhere in the middle of where we ended up. The map of London to try and pinpoint why we ended up where we did when we came here. Overlaying the maps did nothing."

"I see. It must suck though."

"What? Being away from your families, trying to get home. It has to at least be stressful."

"I don't know. Some days I feel like I should just stay here. I'd only be missed for maybe a year, I'm 14 and a detective but they would have declared the lot of us dead by now. Some days I just want to go home. I don't know what I really feel now. You know what I'm trying to say?"

"Honestly, no. I have no idea what three of you are going through and I couldn't begin to imagine what it's like."

"Well, it sucks. But some days are better than others."

"Well I would say sorry, but that won't exactly fix anything."

"You're right. It won't fix anything."

"Okay, so we just have to figure out where the Helicarrier was when you woke up then we will have the places. And why exactly do we need them?"

"To think things through Watson."

"Yo, you guys gonna have lunch or not?" Jamie asks as she pokes her head in my room.

"We did not work all morning!"

"We do have a tendency of doing that."

"Okay, fine. What's lunch?"

"Food." She says with a smirk.

"Smart ass." I say with a matching smirk.

We follow Jamie out and to the communal kitchen.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, we're going out for lunch. Chinese, Mexican, or shawarma?" Tony asks.

"What's shawarma?" Watson asks.

"Shawarma it is!"

"What did you just do Watson?" Lestrade mutters.

"It's not too bad." I whisper to him.

We all head down to the shawarma place and connect a few tables to a double booth so we can all fit in one place, after all there are 17 people going to eat. We all order something. I order something small because of not only my appetite but because if we do practice the dance later I don't want to be sick. The adults all start talking and we ignore them in favour of our own conversation. We were talking about ice cream flavours when Jamie looks directly at me.

"What?"

"I have a challenge."

"For?"

"You and the guys."

"Sure."

"Whatever, I really don't care." Lestrade says acting bored.

"I don't know, I mean, we don't even know what the challenge is."

"You're not scared are you Watson?"

"Why would I be scared?"

"We never back down from a challenge, Lestrade and I, yet you shy away. Most of the time."

"I'm not scared!"

"Prove it."

"You know what? Fine!"

"Your "challenge"is…?"

"Call each other by your first names for two days."

"That is hardly a challenge." I state.

"I would have to agree with Holmes." Lestrade says.

"Starting now." Jamie clarified.

"Alright. Well, I was wondering, Dante, do you feel like making lunch tomorrow?"

No response. Watson elbow him in the side.

"What?"

"Lunch tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah, sure."

"So Jack, Dante, how do you guys like your shawarma?" Jamie asks.

"Not bad." Watson says.

"Not the best but not horrible either." Lestrade replies.

"So what do we address you as?" Lestrade asks me.

"What?"

"Amber or Amberlynne?"

"Latter."

Lestrade smirks and is about to talk but I cut him off. "Don't be a smart ass, you know what I mean."

"Fine."

We finish lunch and leave the diner about ten minutes later. Once we are all back at the tower Cam says we are doing a dance practice. Damion, Sàràh, and Tànne all groan at the thought of dance practice after their big meal. We do our dance practice with Lestrade and Watson watching the routine. Once we finish we're exhausted. We head back up for dinner and devour our food. Once done we watch a movie. I don't know what the movie was, I was too busy thinking about everything. The movie finished and I dragged the guys back to my room to work more. After about an hour we hit a stalemate, there was nothing left to do except wait. The three boys left my room and I got ready to go to bed. I planed on sleeping tonight.


	5. Early Morning Practice and Talks

**Alright so this is me finally updating. Sorry for the wait. Also, I wanted to thank someone who's been reading my other story, ****_Avengers 2nd Gen_****, alli211. I was stuck at a certain part in the story and I reached out to them for help, they were very good at it. So, enough with my stupid talking, onward and forward!**

_Previously:_

_We finish lunch and leave the diner about ten minutes later. Once we are all back at the tower Cam says we are doing a dance practice. Damion, Sàràh, and Tànne all groan at the thought of dance practice after their big meal. We do our dance practice with Lestrade and Watson watching the routine. Once we finish we're exhausted. We head back up for dinner and devour our food. Once done we watch a movie. I don't know what the movie was, I was too busy thinking about everything. The movie finished and I dragged the guys back to my room to work more. After about an hour we hit a stalemate, there was nothing left to do except wait. The three boys left my room and I got ready to go to bed. I planed on sleeping tonight._

_Lestrade's POV _

I wake up and head down to the kitchen to get breakfast, maybe make some for everyone else, I do enjoy cooking. As I approach everyone else is leaving.

"Where are you guys going?"

"The roof. You coming?"

"Uh, sure."

We head up to the roof. I'm the last one up. Once we're all on the roof Holmes turns and punches me on my left shoulder, hard.

"What was that for?!"

"Because I could." She says hotly.

"Why are you mad?"

"Because you're still here!"

"You guys invited me up here!"

"She means in this time, in our group, dumb ass." Watson mutters.

"You're stupid, a moron really. Watson and I are fine without you, we don't need you." With each sentence Holmes throws a punch at me but I'm too bewildered to block any.

"We never needed you. You're not good at anything, even listening to what I say! Why is it that you never listen?"

By now I've been backed up to the edge of the roof. Holmes has invaded my personal space and has a hold of the front of my shirt, holding me over the roof ledge.

"You should just let him go, like you said he's not important." Watson says coming up next to her.

The only thing keeping me from going over at this point is Holmes. Watson grabs her fists and untangles them from my shirt. She looks me in the eyes as I fall. Down, farther down. Faster and faster. I close my eyes as the sidewalk comes closer. I brace myself for impact. It never comes. I open my eyes again to see I'm in the bed of the guest room I've been occupying. It's about four in the morning. I can't get back to sleep so I try to play my video games. It doesn't take my mind off my dream so I get dressed. I don't feel like cooking so I head to a target practice room that was next one of the gyms. I enter and see Holmes being taught how to shoot an arrow with a bow by Agent Barton.

"Mornin'" Holmes calls not looking at me.

I walk over and take a knife. "Morning."

I throw the knife at the target. I get a bullseye.

"You're both good shots." Agent Barton says while Holmes shoots the arrow.

"Both?"

"Three millimetres to the left of your knife." Holmes says finally looking at me with a hint of a smile.

I walk down to the target, a good 120ft away, to see that Holmes favourite knife lodged a few millimetres to the left of mine. With my angle, I had to have hit her knife. I take both out and walk back.

"If you scratched my knife, I will hit you."

"How'd you guys learn to throw knives, who taught you?" Agent Barton asks.

"Self taught." I say

"I got pissed at my dad one day." Holmes says.

She launches into an explanation of how we had learned and taught each other.

"The first day they figured out I was attempting to learn was when I just up and left from a dinner between our families. I had walked to a place farther away than they knew I would go. They followed me into some woods and I crouched down to uncover the set of knives I had crudely made for the purpose of throwing. I was so mad that day that I could not throw properly, which, in turn, made my mood worse. Dante picked one up then looked at me as if to question the weight. To tell the truth, they were off balance and not very aerodynamic, not my finest work. But they were sharp. We all took turns and once I calmed down enough I was able to hit the tree, then Dante. Once Jack picked one up it slipped from his hand and cut Dante's right arm and sliced the back of my left hand." She finishes.

Right. Jamie's dare. First names.

"So no one taught you?" Agent Barton asks.

"Nope." The reply escapes my mouth before I can think.

"How are you with moving targets?" He asks.

Holmes laughs. "You got a lot of questions don't you?"

"Who are you asking?" I ask.

"Both."

"Haven't tried." We say at the same time.

"Well, now you can!" He says with a smirk as he hits a button and targets pop out and start flying every where.

I use everything I can throw that is at my disposal while Holmes fires arrow after arrow. I throw the last knife. It happens to be Holmes' knife and I know after I've thrown it that it won't hit a target, the aim was off. Holmes and I both start for it at the same time. She must have arrived at the same conclusion. I dive at it hits the floor, forcing Holmes to jump over me. She land badly but turns it into a roll. She quickly turns, grabs the knife, and throws it at nothing. At the last moment, a target moves in the knives path and the knife gets embedded into it. The targets stop moving and I'm still lying on the floor.

"Well done."

Holmes grabs her knife and walk over to me as I get up. Then she punches me, hard, in the shoulder.

"That was for scratching my knife. Do you know how long it took to make it?"

She checks her watch and says she has to leave to have a shower before breakfast. I look at my watch and see we've been here for about four hours. I leave Agent Barton to go and start making breakfast.

_Holmes POV_

I step out of the shower and put on the clothes I grabbed quickly before my shower. Turns out I grabbed a green long sleeve, and grey skinny jeans. I decide to go without shoes until I absolutely need them. I opt to run down the stairs to the floor we usually have breakfast on to find Lestrade cooking and Watson talking to him.

"Oh thank God you're here H-Amberlynne! Jack won't stop talking!" Lestrade says, noticing me immediately.

"Jack, shut up." I say with out looking at him.

"But-"

"No."

"Fine."

"How come you can do that but I can't?"

"Easy. I'm a Holmes." I say with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"Jack, you can talk."

"I take it back! I take it back!"

"Thought so. Anyway, what're you making?"

"Besides breakfast?"

"Obviously."

"I'm making crêpes."

"Awesome. There gonna be enough for the people who actually live here?"

"Don't look behind me."

I look behind him and stare, wide eyed, at the mountain of crêpes.

"I wasn't gone that long!"

"No. But I do enjoy cooking. Plus now there are so many men that cook, not just women!"

"Alright, fair enough. Need help with anything?"

"You can cut the strawberries. I won't trust Jack to not butcher them."

I set to work cutting the strawberries and it almost feels like home. Lestrade making food, me helping, Watson watching. We would do this on our days off. Just be at one of our houses and relax, when they could get me to anyway. We work in silence until we finish. Moments later everyone trickles into the kitchen in search of food.

"Holy crêpe." Jamie says looking at all the crêpes.

"Who made all these?" Luca asks.

"Dante did. He likes to cook, and you have horrible puns Jamie." I answer.

"Gee thanks." She deadpans.

"Eat up, before it gets cold." Lestrade encourages us.

That all anyone needs. We all grab crêpes, fruit and whipped cream. I sit on the counter because the table is full. Lestrade leans on the kitchen island and Watson just plops down on the floor. Jamie, Cam, Luca and Tànne move the table closer to us.

"You're part of our group now, well, until you go back to your time and disappear." Jamie says the last part quietly, almost sadly.

"Hey, if we can find a way home, we can find a way back here to visit you guys again."

"You better. I like you guys."

I just give her a look. I raise my left eyebrow with my head tilted down to my plate and raising my eyes up to meet hers.

"Well, uh, yup." I awkwardly answer.

"What?" Luca looks at me strange.

"Amberlynne can never admit if she likes something. For all her brilliance, she just doesn't do emotion, or handle them very well. Not to mention have a little fun every so often." Lestrade says, inching out of my reach while eating his crêpes.

"Hey!" I cry indignantly. "I can handle emotions if I wanted to, and have fun."

"No you can't. You always burry yourself in work." Watson says.

"Why are you siding with him?" I gesture to Lestrade with my chin.

"Because, and I can't believe I'm saying this, Dante is right."

"Oh, okay. I see how it is." I say hopping down from the counter. "Thank you for breakfast." I say curtly before exiting the room.

I head to my room and ask Jarvis not to let anyone in. It's time I started planing revenge for Lestrade, Watson, Jamie, Damion and Cam. The others just stood by, so they're fine. For Jamie, I don't know. I think I might just do blue bath, I think she has a bubble bath that turns the bubbles blue so that would be perfect. Lestrade, well he hates falling from heights. Apparently people parachute and skydive for fun nowadays. Watson, maybe I'll make sure all the clocks he has are not in sync, that'll drive him crazy. Damion, for some reason, likes cranberry juice, I think I'll do undrinkable juice. Cam, I don't know. I don't really want to do a prank on him but I would never hear the end of it from Lestrade saying I fancy Cam. I guess I could do squirting bottle. Whatever.

I grab the plastic card that Tony said was a credit card and leave my room. I leave the tower and wander until I find a store. According to the internet I need, blue food gel dye, needles, a water bottle, and strawberry jell-o. I quickly locate what I need and head to the counter to purchase them. I use the set of numbers I was given for the card then I exit the store. I realize I don't know the way back, so I wander around. I come across a clothing store and enter. I pick up a graphic, hip-hop style, t-shirt and some faded, but loose, blue jeans. I also find some black converse. If they see me come back into the tower I don't want them to question why I was out, if I can find my way back. After paying I exit the shop and take a look around. I remember passing this shop earlier. I close my eyes and think back to what my father had taught me at a young age if I were to get lost. I recount my steps and turns from the tower to figure out the distance then reverse it. I open my eyes and head in the direction of the tower. In about five minutes I'm back at the tower and silently thanking my father.

When I arrive, Jarvis informs me that Watson and Lestrade are playing video games while everyone else was learning their lesson for the day since they were home schooled. I head up to the floor that I share with all the other teenagers. I drop off the set of clothes I bought and take the blue dye from my bag and head to Jamie's room. I enter her bathroom and, as instructed, swab the inside of her tub faucet. Once I've finished that I head to the kitchen we share and take out the strawberry jell-o and Damian's cranberry juice I pour it in, give it a shake then place it back in the fridge. Then I set about having Jarvis make sure all the clocks do not correspond for Watson anyway. I take the water bottle, poke lots of holes with the needle, wipe it down carefully and make sure to place it where Cam will get it. Now all I have to do is convince Lestrade up into a plane. Shouldn't be too hard.

After everyone is done their lesson I grab them and suggest skydiving. They agree and we drag Watson and Lestrade along saying we were going for a flight. When we're all on the avengers quin jet, I coheres the others into informing Watson and Lestrade that we have to wear safety suits, just in case. Agent Barton informs us when we've reached a field and the correct altitude. Cam opens the hatch and everyone jumps out. Watson and Lestrade stand there, unmoving. I put a hand on each of their backs and, before they can get over the shock, I run forward, pushing them with me. We topple out, and I yell over both the rush of wind, and their panicked yells, explaining how to survive the fall.

We land safely, well as safe as you can get after jumping out of an air plane. Lestrade turns to me, white as a sheet of paper with wide eyes.

"That was your revenge, wasn't it?"

"Yup. For you anyway."

"Wait! Why in the bloody Hell did you bring me if it was his revenge!?" Watson utters a strangled cry.

"Eh." Was my only response as Agent Barton brings the quin jet back down to get us.

We board with Watson and Lestrade muttering to themselves.

"Damn, if that's your revenge, I really don't want to know what's in store." Cam says.

"Will they be alright?" Luca asks making a faint gesture to Watson and Lestrade.

"Eventually."

We lapse into silence the rest of the way home. Funny. Do I really think of the tower as home now? Huh. We get to the tower then Jamie has Jarvis prepare a bath for her before we start our dance practice. After we finished Jamie headed to her room for her bath. I followed everyone else to the kitchen. I watched as Cam picked up the water bottle and got water everywhere. Everyone had a good laugh at his expense, even Cam laughed in good will. Then Damion opened the fridge and pulled out his juice, that's been sitting all day. He goes to pour a glass.

"What the-?"

I smile sweetly when he looks at me. The look on his face is priceless and then everyone laughs, even Luca, who's the most serious. Watson just looks confused as he cant get the right time. Then I hear it. A shriek, as Jamie comes running into the kitchen. I can't help it. I end up laughing so hard I fall on my ass then laugh harder. Once we all calm down, Tony walks in talking to Bruce and Thor. He takes one look at his daughter then, failing to keep a serious face laughs and sets everyone off again. The other three avengers come in while everyone is laughing. Steve looks at me on the ground, then to everyone else, then back to me.

"What's going on?"

"Payback." I manage to wheeze out with a breath.

"Amber! I don't want to be blue!" Jamie complains.

"I'm sorry James, I had to." With that I melt into laughter all over again.

Later, after everything calmed down and Jamie had about five showers leaving her with only a tinge of blue to her skin, we all settled down for dinner. I've never felt this close to normal in my life. I look over to Jenifer and Watson who seem to be closer then friends would. Lestrade is sitting a respectful distance from Jamie, but they're still close, not so much as Jenifer and Watson though. I smile about the group that has become something as a second family. The only family I have in this time, I have to say, this isn't all that bad. I wouldn't mind it here, I've already started calling it my home, my room. I feel like we could belong here. Cam, who's sitting beside me, leans over to talk to me.

"How'd you know those pranks?"

"I utilized my knowledge of the technology of this time."

"So, you used the Internet."

"You're brighter than you look, for a dancer."

"Hey! You're a dancer too now." He says with a smirk.

"Ah, but I am first and foremost, a Holmes." I say with a matching smirk.

"Still a dancer."

"And detective."

"Still, dancer."

"Inventor."

"Dancer."

"Mechanic."

"Anything you don't do?"

"Depends."

"Oh?"

"I'm not that easy."

Cam raises his eyebrows at me and I can't look away from his ocean blue eyes, framed by his sandy blond hair.

I hear a cough and Cam and I break our gaze. We turn to look at Sàràh, who coughed, only to notice our audience was slightly larger. By slightly larger, I mean everyone was watching us. I start to feel embarrassed. I don't blush, I remind myself, a Holmes never blushes. Cam on the other hand, I notice he has a slight blush. It makes him look kinda cute. Wait. What?

"Haha, look at Cam! He's blushing!" Damion teases.

"Wait. Cam never blushes. Oh, what were you talking about?" Jamie adds on.

"Wouldn't Holmes be blushing as well if it was anything like that?" Luca asks.

"Holmes never blushes. I think she's incapable." Watson says.

"HA!" Jamie yells, surprising everyone. "You failed the dare!"

"Crap! I forgot about that." Watson huffs.

"And to think, you only had to wait three more minutes."

"What do you mean incapable?" Cam asks sounding serious.

"I'm not sure, she just never does. And believe me, we've been in some embarrassing situations." Lestrade explains with a slight grimace, no doubt remembering said situations.

At that point we just started talking about some of our cases, entertaining the group. There wasn't a lull in the conversation, even when we cleaned up and went into another room. We all talked well into the night. Once we were done the last tale, we went our separate ways. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a peaceful sleep with a small, content smile on my face.

**Again, I wanted to thank alli211 for helping me with the pranks. Please if you have a review or idea, don't be shy! Speak your mind! Anything, good review or flames help, so, please do either! Thanks for taking the time to read this!**


	6. Take a Break Holmes

**Hey. Look I'm sorry this took so long but I didn't have time. I was looking for a job, which I might have soon (yay!) and before that I had exams. Point being I've been busy. Thanks for sticking with the story people.**

_Previously:_

_"HA!" Jamie yells, surprising everyone. "You failed the dare!"_

_"Crap! I forgot about that." Watson huffs._

_"And to think, you only had to wait three more minutes."_

_"What do you mean incapable?" Cam asks sounding serious._

_"I'm not sure, she just never does. And believe me, we've been in some embarrassing situations." Lestrade explains with a slight grimace, no doubt remembering said situations._

_At that point we just started talking about some of our cases, entertaining the group. There wasn't a lull in the conversation, even when we cleaned up and went into another room. We all talked well into the night. Once we were done the last tale, we went our separate ways. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a peaceful sleep with a small, content smile on my face. _

_Watson's POV_

I wake up at six, as is usual. I need to keep my routine. I don't know when Holmes will figure this out, but when she does, I'll be ready to start my days as usual. However, there are a few things I will miss about this time. I'm going to miss the advanced technology, the advanced medicine, the games, the friends, Holmes not being too obsessed with a case, Jenifer. I think when the time comes, I'm going to have a hard choice. Stay, or go home. I dress for the day then leave my room. I told Jen I'd meet her in the med lab so we could go over some formulas and try to make one that could save someone when they're on the door of death. Something like what Mr. Holmes gave to my father for a wedding gift.

However, on my way down to the lab, I couldn't stop thinking about a dream I had last night. In my dream, I was standing in a dimly lit alleyway. I started walking towards one end but a shadowed figure stepped in my path. They just stood there starring at me, while I stared at them. After some time, they started walking towards me, and I matched them step-for-step but in the reverse direction. Suddenly, I'm in the middle of the street with cars zooming past on either side of me. The shadowed figure appears behind me, all I can do is run forward and hope for a break in traffic. Finally I see a break and run through. The shadow follows me, which I was hopping for. They get struck by a truck but appear behind me again. Next we're standing over a bridge overseeing more roads busy with cars. I'm pushed off. Before I hit the ground and then by a car, I woke up.

I reach the lab that she said to meet in to find her already there, head bent over a microscope. Seeing her draws me out of my musings. She looks up then turns to look at me with a big smile on her face. My heart melts a little. I think when the time comes I might just stay.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Sleepy head? Is this not early?" I ask her.

"Relax, I'm only teasing you. I just down here as well. About five minutes ago." She says as her smile starts to falter.

All I can think is I did that. I made her upset. I really don't know how to act around a girl.

"Sorry, I was simply curious. I still don't know your times terminology very well." I rush to say to make her smile again.

"No biggie. So, you said last night that what I've been trying to do, since I was a kid, was accomplished already?"

"Yes. Holmes's father had invented it, actually he gave it as a wedding gift to my father who later used it on Mr. Holmes."

"So I've most likely been overlooking the obvious the whole time? Do you know what the ingredients were?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure Holmes does. She, like her father, when not busy on a case will invent useful contraptions, most of the time. Her father may have told her."

"I'll have to ask her later on today then."

We sat there for a good portion of the morning talking about various medicines and other stuff before we headed up to get something to eat. As we get closer to the kitchen we hear a conversation. I can hear Holmes and not help but want to know what she's talking about. Jenifer grabs my arm, halting me in my steps, and gestures to keep quiet. We walk silently down the hall and sand by the entry way to the kitchen, just out of sight but able to see a good portion. I see Holmes talking with Cam.

"What're you talking about?" He asks her, his brows furrowed.

"I mean, what if we were meant to be here? What if Watson, Lestrade and I are here for a reason? Besides. Lord Ikrum, he looks just like the lawyer you've pointed out. Why is he so successful here in this time if Jaccob Viron and Lord Ikrum are not the same person?" Holmes rants. Who's Jaccob Viron?

"Explain how he, if they are the same person, is that successful in your time then." Cam says calmly.

"My time is simpler. A little amount of money here, in this time, is lots back then. He would just have to bring some back to the past to be as rich as he is!" Holmes exclaims. It's true though.

"Listen to yourself Holmes. You're trying to make the evidence fit the man." Cam sighs. "Besides, if he was the same man, you could easily get home, to your time."

"What if 1914 doesn't feel like home anymore?" Holmes says quietly, looking up to meet Cam's eyes. "What if I like it here?"

"You wouldn't belong here, it would be nice to have you stay, but you three deserve to be in your own time." Cam says just as softly.

Holmes is silent as she looks away. I can tell she knows he is right. Does she really want to stay here though? Why?

"Hey. You got some motor oil on your face." Cam says trying to change the topic.

"Huh? Where?" She says swiping at her face, making it worse with her oil covered hands.

"Here." Cam says.

He brings a cloth up to her face and gently wipes it for her. About a minute later, her face was as clean as he could get it.

"Thanks."

Lestrade walks past us into the kitchen.

"Do I want to know?" He says looking at the cloth in Cam's hand and a still slightly oily Holmes.

"It was nothing." Cam says.

"If you must know, he was helping clean my face. I imagine there's still oil on it though."

"Yes. You might want to have a shower."

Jenifer pushes me into the opening of the door way and I try to play it off in front of the three. I'm not too sure it worked. Jenifer walks in behind me as Holmes leaves to take a shower.

"What'd we miss?" She asks.

Lestrade give us a look from behind Cam. Looks is if he doesn't believe us.

"Something about oil and a shower?" I try.

"Uh, yeah. Holmes just left to wash up. She was covered in motor oil from her projects." Cam answers us.

"Alright. So what're we doing?" Jen asks.

"Lestrade, you feel like making something?" I ask.

"Sure."

_Holmes's POV _

My shower had to have been at least half an hour because of the oil. Next time Tony tries to fix a leak in any of the vehicles, I'm not going to be near him. Finally I scrub the rest of the oil off my neck and leave to grab the change of clothes I had set on the vanity before I stated my shower, but after I scrubbed my hands clean for seven minutes. I change into the clothes I bought yesterday. I put on the jeans, then my dark grey hip-hop shirt. I head back into my room to put on the converse I bought. I head back down to the kitchen where I left Cam, Lestrade, Watson, and Jenifer.

As I approach I can smell Shepard's pie. Lestrade like to make just about anything, but mainly Shepard's pie. I think back to when we were all younger, about 5 years ago. We were nine. Watson, with his mother and father, and my father and myself were gathered at Lestrade's house. His father was entertaining us while his mother cooked a Shepard's pie. I excused myself to use the washroom and on my way back I stopped by the kitchen. I saw Mrs. Lestrade and Lestrade himself working on the pie together. I've never told him about that day, what I saw. He truly has loved cooking from a young age. I guess this is him bringing a part of his home here to this time.

I walk into the kitchen to see lestrade cutting a cooling Shepard's pie and Watson passing it out. When my eyes land on Cam, I see him still playing with the cloth he used to, attempted to, clean my face.

"Can I ask why you still have that dirty cloth in your hands?" I inquire as I get closer to him.

"Huh? Oh! I'm not sure really. I kinda zoned out." He replied.

"Oh! What were you thinking of Cam?" Jamie teases him, though I'm not sure why.

"Don't you want to make googlie eyes at Lestrade?" Jamie's smile drops, as does her face with a mighty blush.

"Jamie, I think you could put a fire truck to shame." I say.

Everyone looks at me as if they didn't expect me to say it. Then, they laugh while Jamie looks at me with wide eyes and a surprised look. That accompanying the blush makes me double over in laughter and fall off my seat. While falling, I grab the first thing I can. It happens to be Cam. He comes toppling to the floor as well. I stop laughing for a minute and look at him. Then I fall into laughter all over again. Wheezing, I tried to apologize to him, but he was laughing to hard to hear me.

Once we all sobered up, Luca came in and saw us on the floor. He walked over to Cam and I and offered me a hand. I took it and he helped me up. He then did the same to Cam.

"Wanna tell me why the both of you were on the floor?" He asks as he grabs some Shepard's pie.

"Jaime blushed, I made a comment and everyone laughed. I fell off my chair and grabbed the first thing I could, then it also fell." I say with a straight face.

"And I just so happened to be that first thing." Cam adds.

"Right. Well, continue." Luca says as we grab our pie.

"Continue what?" I ask, for once I'm confused.

"Luca. It was nothing like that." Cam is quick to assure. I still feel clueless, I don't like it.

"Whatever you say, Cam." Luca says with a smirk.

"Alright. What are we doing later?" I ask trying to change the topic.

"Well-"

Cam cuts Luca off by saying, "Laser tag. I was thinking, floor 47?"

"Dude that's like suicide." Damion says.

"How so?" Cam asks smirking. "We're all dancers here."

"My colleagues are not dancers." I say.

"Are they nimble?" Cam asks.

"They can move and shoot, yes." Still not fully understanding the situation.

"Then they will be fine. Eat up, we head down in an hour." Cam says with a smile as he starts to eat.

"No dance practice?" I ask once I sit down again.

"Not today. In order to improve, we can't just keep practicing. We do need to take some breaks." He explains.

"Right. Will we be practicing tomorrow then?" I ask.

"Yeah." He says.

I smile to myself as I eat. I decide not to eat all that much, based on the fact that Damion says its suicide for laser tag. I guess as long as we are flexible we will be fine by the sounds of it. I finish eating then decide to just relax for the last 50 minutes. Lestrade pulled out his phone and started to play a game, I can't see the screen so I'm not sure what. Watson and Jennifer are sitting on the couch talking, I wonder when it will happen, it'll suck though when we go back to 1914. Jamie just leaned over Lestrade's shoulder pointing out some guy he missed, their faces are pretty close. Sàràh, Tànne, Ethan, and Damion all go over one of the dance moves they've been having trouble with. Luca and Cam are in a heated, whisper-conversation. Meanwhile I'm on the tablet Tony gave to me. Unfortunately, I still have a case to solve, but I'm finding the longer I stay, the more I want to forget about the case. If we were to stay, what would that impact from the past? How would it effect the future, now? There has to be repercussions. I just don't know what. I can't change the future for my own selfish wants. With this resolve I decide to get back to work to get us home.

As I'm about to start working again, Cam and Luca come over.

"So. I take it that I will not get any work done this morning." I say as they approach.

"That would probably be the best assumption." Luca says sitting next to me, taking my tablet.

"You've got to learn to work less, relax more." He finishes.

"Especially if you still want to practice dancing with us. I mean the way you're working on everything at once, you're gonna burn yourself out when you're doin' something important one day." Cam points out.

"I guess that's true." I sigh.

"Just like that? You agree?" Luca asks.

"Well, I've come to realize, everything is different in this time. Not all for the bad." I say.

"People relax more. Go to school, or home schooled. Get jobs when their older. This time, you have more free will. It's not as strict. I mean, we still had to go to school, but Lestrade, Watson and I all have jobs. Add on that I'm a mechanic, that they don't know is a girl, it's a little harder. I mean, I have to wear a dress!" I explain.

Cam and Luca look at me then chuckle.

"What?!" I exclaim.

"Nothing!" Cam says quickly.

"I can't imagine you in a dress." Luca responds.

"Gee, thanks. Unfortunately I can." I mutter.

We continue to joke around for the rest of the hour before we collect everyone else and head to the 47th floor. When we get off the elevator, we enter a small room with an array of guns and some weighted plastic knives. There are also some sleek vests with some sort of sensors. There are black lights that make the shirt Watson is wearing glow to make him a more prominent target. We all take a vest, they're really light and flexible, and a gun or two. I also decide to pick up some of the knives, Lestrade, Cam and Luca do the same.

"So the games pretty simple." Luca starts to explain. "You aim at anyone and fire for the vest or sensors on the guns. You only have 100 lives, so be careful. When you run out of lives, you can still run around and try to draw people's fire."

"Alright everyone has their colours from the last game. Holmes, Lestrade, and Watson, you three need to pick a colour." Cam instructs.

"Dark green!" I call before Watson or Lestrade have a chance to speak.

"Alright." Cam says as my vest, guns and knives all start to glow green.

"Silver." Lestrade said then all his equipment started to glow a fine silver.

"I don't know, yellow?" Watson asks.

His gear lights up yellow. I turn and look at everyone else. Cam has a darker blue, Luca has a darker shade of purple, Damion has gold, Jamie has red. Ethan has white, Jenifer has orange, Sàràh has pink, and Tànne has aqua. We all enter another room. My eyes widen at the sheer size of it and a wild explosion of colours. It seems you can climb over and under most of the objects.

"How big is this room?" I ask.

"The whole floor." Luca says.

"EVERY MAN FOR HIMSELF!" Damion yells and takes off as fast as he can, stumbling a few times until he has disappeared.

"Well. See ya!" Someone called as we all split up and ran in different directions.

I run and look behind me for a moment to be sure I'm not being followed. I face forwards again in just enough time to drop and slide under a small bridge. I roll then jump back up and continue. I come to see a ledge ten feet off the ground. I hold my guns tightly then run up the wall. Before I fall back down, I grab the ledge and hoist myself up. From here I have a pretty good view of at least half the floor. There's so much colour that it starts to hurt my eyes.

I look for any sign of Lestrade's silver. I figure if I can find him we can team up, they never said we had to be alone. It's just a saying, right? Finding him, maybe 50 feet north of my position on a catwalk above me, I look for the ladder. I locate it, surprisingly on the other side of the room. I start to climb down when I see both pink and red streaks of light hit where my centre mass just was. I scramble down the wall and, un-gracefully, make a mad dash to the ladder I saw not a minute ago. I quickly dash up the ladder and run as quietly as I can towards Lestrade.

"Whoa! I just wanna team up." I say as he turns to me, about to fire.

"I thought we had to be alone?" He asks, perplexed.

"Tell that to Sàràh and Jamie." I say looking down to them.

"I get pink. You got red?" He asks in a whisper as they pass below us.

"I'm game." I say with a smirk.

I lean over the rail and quickly fire off a shot at Jamie while Lestrade does the same to Sàràh.

"Awe, come on!" I hear them yell as we run off.

We reach the end of the catwalk and I see blue, orange, purple and aqua all flying about everywhere. I also see yellow trying to sneak up on the group around the corner.

"Huh. Where's Ethan and Damion? Think they teamed up?"

"Possibly. Ethan is under us and heading towards Sàràh and Jaime, while Damion is sneaking up behind them. They're cornered."

"We could help them. Move along the cat walk, give away our position, fire at the boys or we could fire at all four of them and still give away our position." I say throwing the choices out.

"I say target all them. If we're going to give away our position, my as well go all out, right?"

"True." I say as I walk down the catwalk towards the small group.

I wedge myself in a crack in the wall because once I take a shot, everyone will know where I am, not just the four Lestrade and I are targeting. I fire at Damion then Jamie. I see Lestrade has targeted Sàràh and Ethan. As soon as we fired all guns turned towards the cat walk.

"I can't stay here, I'm a sitting duck." I mutter.

Well my covers blown anyway. May as well make some noise. I run as fast as I can across the cat walk, throwing my laser knives as I go. Reaching the edge I jumped off. I don't know what I was thinking and for a moment everyone stopped firing. For a minute I'm soaring through the air, then I'm falling. My hands catch the edge of something, another cat walk hidden in complete darkness. I manage to hoist myself up the start firing at everyone. I hit them all at least twice before they regained their composure and ran for cover then start firing again. Lestrade manages to make it over to my catwalk.

"I get a free shot." He says as he stands back up.

"Why?"

"You hit me."

"Fine."

Lestrade fires at me. I look down to my life count and see I've lost ten lives so far. I ask Lestrade about his count. He's lost eleven. We play the game until just before dinner. We meet back up in the small room where we first went before the game started. Jarvis tells us he has uploaded the scores to the television in the main kitchen. We put away our gear and head up to the kitchen for our scores and dinner. We laugh at each others mistakes and marvel in our small victories. We get off the elevator and enter the kitchen to see the adults watching the replay of when I jumped off the catwalk.

"Why would you just jump off." Steve asks me when they notice we are in the kitchen.

"Uh, spur of the moment?" I try to answer.

"She's very impulsive. Always acts on impulse, no matter the time or situation." Lestrade says.

"I do not. Name one time." I say slightly offended.

"What about 1906?" Watson questions.

"Or 1907?" Lestrade points out.

"1908?"

"1910?"

"1911?"

"1912?"

"1913?"

"1914?"

"2026. Yup. Defiantly impulsive." Watson finishes.

"Okay, okay! Geeze! I said one." I muttered.

"What about 1910?" Damion asks.

"Surprisingly, nothing. It honestly scared me a little." Lestrade jokes.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I say, my sarcasm leaking through.

"Why are you so impulsive?" Tony asks.

"I like danger. It's my job." I deadpan.

"Before we start talking about my life," I continue before someone else asks a question. "Who got what score?"

"Jarvis, load screen." Jamie says.

The score come up as follows:

1\. Cam

2\. Holmes

3\. Luca

4\. Lestrade

5\. Jamie

6\. Jenifer

7\. Watson

8\. Ethan

9\. Sàràh

10\. Tànne

11\. Damion

"What!? How am I last?" Damion wails.

"You were trying to show off." Jamie replies with a smirk.

"Luca, you got beat, by a girl." Damion says changing tactic.

"Eh, at least it was only one. You however, were beat by not one, not two, but four girls." Luca replies.

"Besides. She's a good shot." He finishes.

We continued to talk about the scores and laugh at Damion as we ate dinner. I, for once, was actually tired. I excused myself from the group to go to bed. However, I could not sleep as my mind was plagued by thoughts of the past, thoughts of my father, thoughts of the case, and thoughts of how to get home. Cam is right, we don't belong here and I would be selfish to keep my comrades stuck here in this time without trying to find a way home.

I pick up a tablet and continue to work on trying to find away home, to our original time. I work until my half lidded eyes refuse to open again and my hands cease to move and fingers stop tapping equations and algorithms and plans on the tablet. I fall asleep with the tablet tucked under my right hand and blissfully enter the darkness.

**So, I have a question. I need your opinions for this. For Holmes, who would you rather see her with? Do you want her and Cam? Or do you want her and Luca? I find it hard to choose because Cam and Luca are like brothers and very similar, but with distinctive differences. PM me your answer or put it in the reviews. If you want anymore info on any of the characters, or to choose between Cam and Luca, PM me and I will tell you and answer any questions. Thanks!**


	7. What's Wrong She's Gone?

**Hey. So, long time no write. Don't kill me. I have many excuses but the penguin won't let me say them. In all seriousness though, I've been busy with work and grade twelve. Shit happens. Oh well, enjoy the story!**

_Previously: _

_We continued to talk about the scores and laugh at Damion as we ate dinner. I, for once, was actually tired. I excused myself from the group to go to bed. However, I could not sleep as my mind was plagued by thoughts of the past, thoughts of my father, thoughts of the case, and thoughts of how to get home. Cam is right, we don't belong here and I would be selfish to keep my comrades stuck here in this time without trying to find a way home. _

_I pick up a tablet and continue to work on trying to find away home, to our original time. I work until my half lidded eyes refuse to open again, my hands cease to move and fingers stop tapping equations, algorithms, and plans on the tablet. I fall asleep with the tablet tucked under my right hand and blissfully enter the darkness. _

_Holmes's POV _

I woke up again only a few hours later, my mind too plagued to sleep. I roll myself out of the bed and started to slowly walk around my room. I try to tire myself out by walking about. I sit back down and pick up the tablet. I turn it on and stare at the screen until it backs out. I put it back on the bed and stand up again. I let out a long sigh. I'm too tired to sleep but I don't want to do anything. I'm restless. I need to clear my head.

With that thought in mind, I leave my room and head to the roof of the building. I take the elevator to the uppermost floor then find a set of stairs leading to the roof. Once outside, I take a walk over to the other side of the roof. I sit down on the edge and dangle my feet off the side of the building. This is the highest I've ever been, it's relaxing.

I lean back on my hands and close my eyes. I love heights. Heights and fresh air have always helped me when I've overworked. I relax there for some time, resting my tired eyes. I open my eyes again to see a brilliant orange globe rising over the Manhattan skyline. I realize I had fallen asleep at some point and the sun was now rising. I pull myself back up into a sitting position, my legs still dangling over the edge. I watch as the sun slowly makes its ascent higher in the early morning sky.

I slowly rise to my feet and head back to the stairwell I used the previous night. I head back down to my room and switch off my tablet, after saving all my data, for the day. Time to relax.

It's still pretty early so I find only myself the only one awake when I reach the kitchen. I pull out ingredients and set to work on making waffles, eggs, bacon, and toast. I also bring out fruit, milk, and juice. I set to making coffee and tea as I fry the bacon. Just as I finish setting everything out on the table, I hear the sound of several pairs of feet shuffling towards the kitchen.

I turn around to see everyone slowly entering the kitchen like a trickle of water streaming down a window I the light rain.

"Mornin' everyone." I greet them with a smile.

I receive a few replies as people grab their share of food. I notice Watson and Lestrade giving me a weird look and I quickly shoot them a glare. They look away in opposite directions and then notice the food. While everyone is eating and talking, I observe them while quietly sipping my tea. Watson and Jenifer sit next to each other talking about something I don't quite understand, for once, and Lestrade is playing a game on his tablet, looking up every so often at Jamie.

I look away. My eyes immediately find Cam's blue ones. I look away again and find Luca staring at me. He doesn't look away even when my hazel-green eyes meet his emerald green eyes. I can't seem to look away until I hear a soft cough. I notice it came from Cam. I look back down to my food and continue to eat. The atmosphere is quiet, calm, but to me, it's suffocating and awkward.

I quickly stand up and leave the table. Once in the hall, I request Jarvis not to tell anyone where I am. I head to the only place I can think of at this moment. The roof.

_Luca's POV _

She goes back to eating after Cam coughs. We're all sitting and eating quietly, even our parents have joined us. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I see Holmes stand up and leave. I'm tempted to get up and run after her, but I don't. I think she just needs some space. Usually she'll excuse herself from the table when she leaves, which means something is bugging her.

I see Cam stand and start to go after her.

"Cam, don't." I say.

"Why not?" He asks quickly, continuing to the door.

"Because something is bothering her." I explain.

"That's why I'm following her. Someone has too." Came his reply.

"She probably just needs space." I try, standing to stop him.

"If something is wrong, it's best to leave Holmes alone." I hear a voice pipe in.

Lestrade.

I look to see her friends, along with everyone else looking at us.

"Really, you just need to leave her alone. Trust us, Holmes is quite stubborn. She doesn't handle emotions very well at all. Just give her some time and it'll be like nothing happened with her at all." Watson says.

"But- Fine." He reluctantly sat back down.

I sit back down but I don't eat anymore. I can't. I suppose I'm worried. She doesn't really know the city well, now I see why Cam really wanted to chase after her.

"I can't take it!" I say exasperatedly as the thought popped into my head.

I stand up and leave the room, much the same as Holmes. Only I can hear foot steps follow me. I can instantly tell its Cam. We're so close we're like brothers. I don't take the elevator because I prefer the stairs. Cam follows me until I reach the target range. I walk over to the far corner and pick up my fencing gear, Cam does the same.

Once we have our gear on we start our match. Stress relief. I don't think my hands are steady enough to throw any knives currently, they're already shaking as I take a swing at Cam. I miss which just aggravates me more. I miss again and just throw my gear to the ground and slump against the wall, head in my hands. I heave a great sigh from between my hands. Cam sits down beside me in silence. He waits for me to talk.

Not gonna happen. Nope.

"Why?!" I hear a cry.

I realize it came from me.

"Why what?" Cam asks calmly, even though the two of us practically having been in a fight not ten minutes ago.

"Why everything? Why her? Why am I like this? Why-why us?!" I almost yell.

"Well-" Cam begins before I hear the vent cover shift and a pair of feet softly hit the floor.

"Because you like her and the both of you are jealous of each other gaining her attention. Personally, I'd drop it. She's not from this time, she has to leave eventually."

"I don't like her like that dad! That's impossible!" I say.

"Jealous?" Cam says looking towards me.

He looks back at my dad and continues, "Besides, she wants to stay. She's already said so."

"Yeah. I already know this. She practically fights with herself in her closet trying to decide if she should stay or go home. She always ends with the decision to go home in the end." My dad explains.

"She- Do I really like her?" I can't help but ask, not understanding my own feelings.

"Only you can say for sure Luca." My dad replies, climbing back into the vent.

Cam and I just sit in silence for a while before we both get up and leave separate ways.

_Watson's POV _

A few minutes after Luca and Cam left, everything went back to normal. I glance at Lestrade and notice he's looking towards the doorway. He looks towards me and I understand we've reached the same conclusion. We won't see Holmes all day.

Over time we've learned that, depending on the outburst, Holmes will spend up to a day apart from all contact. From this outburst we know it will be a full day and nothing less before we could see her again.

I break eye contact from Lestrade and continue my conversation with Jen. We later move down to the lab she shares with her brother. For the whole day we talk and preform small experiments. As the day is coming to a close I start to worry about my dear friend Holmes. As if sensing my thoughts Jen speaks up.

"She'll be fine. Oh, I know! Why don't we watch a movie, just the two of us to distract you for a while?"

"I don't know, something feels wrong somehow."

"I'm sure you're just worried, Jack." She replies calmly.

When she says my name, I look in her eyes. I'm ashamed to admit I lost myself in her pale amethyst eyes. I forgot about Holmes completely.

"Alright. A movie never hurt anyone, right?"

"Exactly, that's the spirit! Come on!"

She dragged my by the hand until we reached her room. We sat on a couch in the corner and Jarvis started a movie on her television. I was so relaxed and exhausted that as she ran her fingers through my hair I fell asleep.

I wake up to a pounding on the door.

"Watson! Watson, I know you're in there, Jarvis informed me! Open the bloody door right now! Watson!" Lestrade yelled from the other side, feverishly pounding on the door.

I quietly run over to stop him from waking Jenifer. I open the door and, none too kindly, ask him why he was pounding on the door at 7:00AM.

"Watson, it's Holmes!" He says quickly.

It takes a moment for my sleep fogged brain to process his words.

"What about her?" I ask wearily.

"She's gone!" He breaths out.

"SHE'S WHAT?!" I yell.

"What's going on?" I hear a female voice behind me.

Jenifer.

"Pardon me. I apologize for waking you Jen." I reply sheepishly.

"No, I was gonna wake up soon anyways." She says with a small smile that melts my heart.

"I'm still so terribly sorry-" I get cut off by Lestrade.

"Now's not the time you bloody moron! You can flirt with your girlfriend after we find Holmes!" He yells.

"Find her?" Jenifer asks.

"Find who?" Luca asks walking up with Cam.

"HOLMES!" Lestrade screams, reaching the peak of his frustration.

Everyone winces. I intervene to try to calm him down.

"How can you be sure she's not here? Jarvis won't tell anyone where she is."

"Because she left this!" He says shoving a piece of paper I front of my face.

I calmly take it from him and read it silently, Jen reading it to everyone from over my shoulder.

**Lestrade, Watson,**

**I thought it best to inform the both of you that I need some time and space. I need to be alone right now. This time has me currently far too stressed out. I just want to get home now. I miss my father, as I'm sure the both of you miss yours. Dante, keep Jack out of trouble while I sort out my problems. I'm sorry I did not inform you in person, you were both asleep when I checked on you in the movie room. These problems are mine alone, please do not worry about me. I'll be back soon.**

**You're both my brothers, take care of each other,**

**Holmes.**

**P.S. Dante, please take care of my knife. **

"Wait, what?" Cam asks.

"I'm confused." Luca adds.

"I thought she'd return by now?" Jen asks.

"She should have." I tell her.

"I told you Watson, she's missing!" Lestrade says sadly.

"Her note said she needed space to figure things out. How is she missing?" Cam asks.

"Listen, we're detectives. We know a false note when we see it." I start.

"Holmes never talks like this. In a letter she would never use our first names." Lestrade adds.

"She also said that she wanted to stay in this time, only wanting to get home to get us back safely, but in the letter she said she wanted to go home, nothing about us. She would never leave us like that, she would take us back home with her, even in writing." I continue.

"Lastly, her knife. She made that knife with her own two hands when she got her hands on the correct materials. She never leaves without it, or her gun. The knife is her good luck charm as well as defence, same as the gun. I have both. They were with her letter in her room, on her bed with her tablet with the case information, presumably, smashed under her bed. Something about all of this just is not right." Lestrade finishes.

"Wait, if she checked on Jack she would haven known he was in my room watching movies with me all night." Jenifer piped in.

"Dante and I we're teaming up and playing against each other in video games all night. Absolutely no sleep." I hear Jamie say.

"So how did she check on them?" Cam asks.

"She didn't. She's leaving behind clues in her note, informing us of the exact opposite. She didn't leave for time to figure things out, she was abducted!" I become as enthusiastic as Lestrade was a few moments ago.

God, how stupid can I get!

"So, what do we do?" Jamie asks quietly.

And just like that, the mood changes. Everyone becomes silent as we think. This has never happened before, Holmes has always been there to keep Lestrade and I from killing each other. Now we have to find her.

If only someone knew something. Wait.

"What if we ask Jarvis?" I wonder aloud, speaking slowly.

"He won't say anything. He wouldn't yesterday." Luca mutters.

"I can hack his system!" Jamie exclaims.

"How?" Lestrade asks.

"Easy, I help my dad configure his systems monthly. That and I have security access codes." She replied.

She sets about typing furiously on a tablet, presumably hacking Jarvis. We wait for a while before we start to feel restless.

"Can you go any faster?" I ask.

"Lay off. She's doing her best Watson." Lestrade says.

"Her best is not enough!" I yell.

"Calm down! You're going to upset her!" He yells back at me.

"Stop worrying about your girlfriend and start worrying about our sister, Holmes is more important than anyone here right now!" I get right in his face, yelling mindlessly.

"Enough! The both of you are acting like children! If you care so much about Holmes, start acting like it! For God's sake! Fighting right now will get you nowhere! And insulting the people trying to help you will only delay the search more!" Luca pushes us apart yelling at us.

From his shove I'm pushed back into the wall and I see Lestrade hit the floor. I suddenly feel grief over my actions. I feel the colour drain from my face. I sink to the floor from my position against the wall. Lestrade walks over and sits next to me.

"God, I'm sorry. I never should have said any of that. It was uncalled for and unnecessary. I apologize Jamie. Everyone." I apologize to everyone in the room.

"It's fine. It stung a little, but we understand how you feel. You're stressed out." Jamie says apprehensively.

"We'll find her. We always find who we look for." Jen says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Really, how often do you have to look for people?" I ask.

"Not too often, but we do it for fun!" Jamie looks over at us and smiles then continues, "Besides, with Jarvis helping, it should be easy."

"Got it!" She yells.

"Jarvis, where is Holmes? What happened after she left the kitchen?" I hear a voice ask.

_Holmes had gone to the roof of the building. It would seem that something had caught her eye down in the streets. She then ran down all flights of stairs until she reached ground level. Three minutes after, she returned to the building with a man. They took the back way to this floor and left a message for everyone, commanded myself not to report it while the man smashed the tablet from Master Stark. They then left the building and I could no longer track them._

We all sit in a stunned silence.

"Could you pull up a picture of the man?" Jenifer asks.

An image of a man appears on a holo screen.

"Wait a minute. That's the lawyer, Jaccob Viron." Cam says.

"No. That's Lord Ikrum." Lestrade says.

"Who?" Jamie asks.

"A very dangerous man. We've been trying to catch him for many months. And now, he has Holmes." I voice my reply.

**Yeah, short chapter. Sorry 'bout that. So, Holmes got kidnapped. By the criminal they were searching for and trying to convict. Well, now I have to think things through... If anyone wants to have input for Lord Ikrum/Jaccob Viron's character or appearance, go right ahead and review or PM me. Thanks!**


	8. Found, But?

**Hey, long time. So I finally decided to get back on my iPad and look at my stories and thought I should do another chapter. Well I have plenty excuses I could use but I won't say any a just get on with the story.**

_Previously: _

_"Jarvis, where is Holmes? What happened after she left the kitchen?" I hear a voice ask._

_Holmes had gone to the roof of the building. It would seem that something had caught her eye down in the streets. She then ran down all flights of stairs until she reached ground level. Three minutes after, she returned to the building with a man. They took the back way to this floor and left a message for everyone, commanded myself not to report it while the man smashed the tablet from Master Stark. They then left the building and I could no longer track them._

_We all sit in a stunned silence._

_"Could you pull up a picture of the man?" Jenifer asks._

_An image of a man appears on a holo screen._

_"Wait a minute. That's the lawyer, Jaccob Viron." Cam says._

_"No. That's Lord Ikrum." Lestrade says._

_"Who?" Jamie asks._

_"A very dangerous man. We've been trying to catch him for many months. And now, he has Holmes." I voice my reply._

**_Holmes POV_**

I sit staring out the window, the scenery moving by as a flash. By now it's just fields. I wouldn't have been able to keep track anyhow, I don't know what it was, but they managed to drug me. I don't feel anything, all my senses numbed. It's strange, your only feeling being that of peace. I can't remember when or even how I got in this car. All I can sort out from my thoughts is that this is wrong. These are not good people.

"Just how long has it been Holmes? Three months?"

I manage to turn my head towards to the voice. My brain slowly registers through the fog that the voice belongs to Lord Ikrum. I give him a blank stare, trying to register his question.

"…Two and a half." I mumble looking out the window again.

"Ah, I see you're not completely lost."

There's another long pause before I manage to say, almost incoherently,

"What, drug?"

"Even in your state you're still evermore curious, aren't you?" He says turning my head back to face him.

I look him straight in the eye. I have a feeling it does nothing but make me look stupid.

"That look is very unbecoming of you Holmes."

I was right.

"You must forgive me for what will happen next. You will have to be forced unconscious for the rest of the time until you are at the compound." He says placing a mask over his face and giving a nod to someone in the front seat.

I hear a hiss. I slowly start to close my eyes, not trying to fight it. My eyes seal shut and I become oblivious to the outside world, except some sounds.

**_Lestrade's POV _**

"What do we do?" Luca asks.

"What can we do?" I restate.

"Not much really." Watson says.

"Hill." One word leaves my mouth.

"What?" Jamie asks.

"How does that help you?" Cam asks right after Jamie.

"Hill can help. We just have to call her!" Watson says catching my thoughts.

"You mean, Deputy Director Hill? That Hill? Hate to say it but, she doesn't really get along well with teenagers. After having to train us, even though we chose to be dancers instead." Jamie says.

"How could you call her anyway? You'd have to call S.H.I.E.L.D. then go through many operators to be hung up on." Cam says.

"Not necessarily. She gave us her number, for emergencies." I reply.

"How do you know it works?" Jen asks calmly.

"We call her at least once a week, just to talk." Watson mumbles.

"Okay? Ignoring that fact, how do you have her number?" Cam asks with a weird look.

"She looked after us when we first arrived in your time." I reply.

"She was the one who had to look after us when we woke up." Watson finishes.

I dial Hill's number as everyone else continues to talk amongst themselves.

"Hill."

"It's Lestrade. We have a slight problem."

"And just what would that be?"

"Holmes. She's gone. Taken. Kidnapped. Watson and I can't find her and I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down Lestrade."

"You try having a close friend, almost sister, be taken by the very same man you've been hunting for so long and staying calm about the whole damn situation." I growl, trying to calm my nerves again.

With Holmes being with Lord Ikrum though, it's hard to stay calm. What was he doing to her right now?

"What can I do?" Hill sighs on the other side of the connection.

"Jamie can send you what information we have. I have to disconnect shortly to continue the investigation, only contact us when you have any information. We can not afford to waste time communicating over the telephone lines." I explain quickly.

I disconnect the phone call shortly afterwards and continue trying to find my friend.

Several hours later, the Avengers and the other halves of the twins, along with the third set, all find us trying to find out why we haven't left Jenifer's room. Once the situation has been explained to everyone, we work the rest of the day and somewhat into the night searching for Holmes.

Time flew by. What felt like a few minutes, was really a few hours. I noticed people starting to nod off and scramble to find a device with the time, finally finding my phone in my pocket; 11:57PM, we spent all day searching for a clue to find Holmes and now most everyone is asleep just Watson, Jamie and I. Not long after I feel myself nodding off; and soon, I'm enveloped by darkness.

I feel myself being shaken awake.

"Lestrade, I've found something. Come on, let's go!" Watson whisper-yells in my ear.

I swat at his face, the words not registering fully yet.

"I think I've found Holmes!" He tries again.

That caught my attention.

"Why didn't you say so you idiot! Let's go!" I say running out of the room.

**_Holmes POV_**

My mind groggy, I slowly open my eyes. I'm immediately greeted by the sight of vials and syringes right I front of my face. I turn my head to the left to look at the celling. White drop down tiles, maybe five feet above me. Rotating my head further to the left, I see white walls covered in grime and mystery liquids that I care not to know. Looking back to the celling, I manage to lift my head slightly and look down at my body. I'm lying on a table, oddly enough, I'm not strapped down, but my clothes have been changed to all white. The table has a thin cushion, I notice as I swing my legs over the edge. The top of the table is three feet from the ground, so I still have to hop down.

Once off the table, I survey the room again. Taking a deep breath, I notice is smells like a lew that has not been cleaned in ages, mixed with the tangy smell of old blood. That must be the mystery liquid covering the walls. I cautiously take a step forward, suddenly, my foot is enveloped by a cool, squishy liquid; and looking down, I see I have no footwear, only white socks now tinged purple by whatever the liquid is.

Attempting to get over how appalled I am currently at the moment, I keep my eyes on the floor as I walk over to a wall and, to my own great discomfort, start feeling through the mystery liquid, old and new, for a door. I can not see one in the room, but how else was I put in here. I end up walking all the way over to the opposite wall while feeling for anything like a door. Finally, my hands find a crease in the wall. Unfortunately, I do not know how I could possibly open the door from this side.

As I'm feeling for a way, the door quickly swings in towards me. Trying to step back quickly, I slip on the slime covered floor, staining my outfit purple.

"Well well, and just what might we have here?" Ikrum sneers at me from above. "You must know that you can not even pull a successful escape attempt in your condition Holmes."

I level a glare at him, keeping silent.

As much as I hate to admit it, he is correct. I would not be able to do anything currently.

"Keeping silent will not help anyone here. Now, why don't you tell me everything you know about your 'little case' and I might be able to let you live." He says.

I continue to glare at him.

"Holmes, come now, do you not ever wish to see your dear father again?" He mocks.

Finally I cave.

"Not if it means loosing to the likes of you." I growl, picking myself up off the floor.

"The likes of me?! There is no one else like me! I can not be compared you insolent brat!" He yells from above, looming over me like a tall, dark shadow.

Honestly, I'm quite scared at this point. I'm currently at the mercy of a very powerful criminal I have been chasing for so long. Still, I keep my face as devoid of emotion as I can and stare defiantly at him, pulling myself to my full height. I now fight with the only thing I have left, sarcasm.

"Hate to break in it to you, but your not the biggest, baddest wolf out there now. You're more like a helpless little puppy lost in the street, trying to find his way."

As I finish my jibe, I hear a scream down the hall. A scream I am all too familiar with.

"This, 'little puppy', can turn into your worst nightmare fairly quickly. That must be my scientists testing on your little friends now." He says smugly.

Shock. That's all a feel for a moment. How long was I out? Did he go back for Watson and Lestrade?

"You bastard!" I yell in fury, lunging at him.

Unfortunately, that lunge took up all that was left of my strength.

He easily punches me, sending my body to the ground. He kicks me a couple times to make sure I don't get back up and mutters to someone as he leaves the room. I feel myself being picked up and set back on the table, this time strapped down. I can feel the needles slowly entering my arms and chest. I feel the excruciating pain as if someone took a red-hot, dull knife and was trying to cut me open. I could feel fire coursing through the my veins, hot and molten. I can hear my screams, endless and filled with pain. Never ending pain. The scientists try keeping me awake, and are successful for so long. Eventually and thankfully I do slip into the dark oblivion of a pain filled sleep.

When I wake once again, I am alone, this time I'm still strapped to the table. I struggle for a while, not knowing when the people would come back. Finally I free one hand and work quickly to free myself. Once off the table I dash, slipping and sliding along the way, to where the door is. I work frantically, trying to find a way to open the door, but to no avail.

The door swings open so suddenly I'm knocked back.

"Need some help there?" Watson asks, helping me up.

"Oh, this is perfect. The great Holmes, defeated by a door!" Lestrade laughs behind Watson.

"Oi, shut it! I would have gotten it. I'm not a damsel in distress." I mutter.

I push past the guys, slightly wobbly.

"Are you purple?" Lestrade asks when he calms down.

"Yeah, I'm not quite sure what it is but its all over the floor and I happened to be on the ground a lot." I reply. "But that's not important right now. We need to get out of here."

I start walking randomly down a hall, much cleaner than the room I was kept in. We approach a corner and I stop to look around the edge. I see two guards and signal to Lestrade. We tell Watson to wait while we get close to attack. Due to my loss of strength, I take the smaller guard while he's facing the opposite way. I jump up and lock my arms around his neck from behind. Immediately he starts struggling and thrashing around with me attached. I can hear the sounds of Lestrade attacking the other man, but I can't afford to focus on or worry about Lestrade right now.

I put all my strength into tightening my hold. He starts to slow down and finally comes to a stop. I wait just a little longer before I let go of his neck and disarm him. I'm now in possession of two pistols, a taser, and four knives. Lestrade passes one of his three pistols to Watson but keeps his three knives. As we move along the hallways, we disarm more guards and collect more injuries.

Now I have three pistols, seven knives and just the one taser. Lestrade also has three pistols, along with eight knives, two tasers, and five extra clips. Watson has two pistols, four knives, two tasers, and three extra clips.

As we are about to even out our weapons, an alarm blares throughout the compound. The three of us share a look then take off down the hall tithe left of us. Eventually we come to a small lounge area and are immediately surrounded by guards. We stand still, not quite sure what we should do, until one of the guards steps forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I call out.

He steps closer again.

I aim the gun as he takes his third step.

"Take one more step and I'll fire!" I yell over the blaring alarm.

He moves to take another step and I slowly squeeze the trigger. I hit his shoulder, disabling him. Unfortunately, my shot causes everyone to fire and forces us to take cover behind some chairs, returning fire when we can. I stop hiding and jump out from behind the chair and as I run around the room I empty the clip. I'm not sure how long this goes on for but I'm soon out of ammo.

I take cover behind one of the pillars as a hail of bullets streams after me.

_**Luca's POV**_

I wake with a start at 4 AM. I look around me and notice something disturbing, Watson and Lestrade are gone. I give a cry of surprise for no real reason but it jolts everyone else awake.

"What? What happened!?" Damion yells.

"Watson and Lestrade are gone." I say.

"What?" Steve asks.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure I know where they are." Jamie pipes up.

"Where?" I hop over the couch next to her.

"This factory. Upstate, closer to Canada." She replies.

"Then let's go!" I say jumping up.

"You guys are staying here. We don't need anything to happen to any of you." Dad says.

"We can help." Cam says.

"How? None of you are agents." Tony points out.

"We were trained as agents." I say.

"And our flexibility could come in handy as well, if we need to fight." Ethan says.

"Listen, there's no time to argue." Jenifer says.

"Right. The more time we spend here, the less likely those three will be alive." Sàràh says bluntly.

"And you'll just waste time arguing with us. We'll follow you anyway." Damion replies smugly.

"They've got plenty of points. I say we let them come along." Mom says after a moments silence.

She gets a lot of looks from everyone, but she just sends back a death glare and we all look away.

"Alright, everyone to the vehicles!" Tony says loudly, trying to deflect the tension.

We all head down to the garage and everyone piles into a few different cars. I jump on my sleek, black Moto Guzzi Norge with the stock panniers taken off to make it more stream line. I start the bike and listen as the V-twin engine roar to life. I tear out the exit before the other cars leave the garage. Looking back in my stock mirrors I can see the other vehicles swirling through traffic, much the same as myself.

I'm not sure how long it took, but the factory comes into view and I put on an extra burst of speed. Once I come to a complete stop I dismount my bike. I wait for the others to get out of the cars. Steve decides that Jenifer, Tànne, Jamie, and Ethan will go with Tony, Thor and Bruce to the east side and Sàràh, Damion, Cam and myself will be with Steve himself and my mother and father in the west side.

Not long after we enter the factory, a shrill alarm sounds through the whole complex. Over the sound of the alarm, I hear a single gun shot. A moment of quiet then, the sound of several guns. We run to the source of the noise.

We peak into a room that appears to be a lounge in a fire fight. I look around the room quickly. Watson is ducking behind a chair a few feet from Lestrade who's hiding behind another chair. I see Holmes run out from behind one of the pillars even though she's still being shot at.

"Lestrade!" She yells as I see him toss her something small and black.

A fresh clip.

She reloads a gun and takes aim. She takes nine quick shots; all disabling, none of them being kill shots.

The three of them work fast like a well oiled machine.

"Holmes!" Lestrade warns a moment too late.

She doesn't have enough time to move and just braces herself. The next moment she's gone and the bullets pass where she was previously.

"Holmes!" Lestrade calls desperately, standing up quickly.

Quite a few guns trained on him and he turns dark. Like really dark. The bullets fired at him pass through as if he was a shadow.

"I'm still here!" I hear Holmes call out before I see her again.

She slowly fades back. At this moment everyone runs in to help the trio.

**So, another chapter done. Sorry for the wait. Leave reviews if ya want and stuff. Bye!**


	9. Fighting and Problems

_**So I'm sorry I didn't have time to work on either of my stories but I did have personal shit going on and writers block. Thank you for waiting so long for this chapter. Enjoy.**_

_Previously:_

_We peak into a room that appears to be a lounge in a fire fight. I look around the room quickly. Watson is ducking behind a chair a few feet from Lestrade who's hiding behind another chair. I see Holmes run out from behind one of the pillars even though she's still being shot at._

_"Lestrade!" She yells as I see him toss her something small and black._

_A fresh clip._

_She reloads a gun and takes aim. She takes nine quick shots; all disabling, none of them being kill shots._

_The three of them work fast like a well oiled machine._

_"Holmes!" Lestrade warns a moment too late._

_She doesn't have enough time to move and just braces herself. The next moment she's gone and the bullets pass where she was previously._

_"Holmes!" Lestrade calls desperately, standing up quickly. _

_Quite a few guns trained on him and he turns dark. Like really dark. The bullets fired at him pass through as if he was a shadow. _

_"I'm still here!" I hear Holmes call out before I see her again._

_She slowly fades back. At this moment everyone runs in to help the trio. _

**_Luca's POV_**

"Oh shit!" I hear someone yell from the opposing side.

Lestrade fades back to normal, just as Holmes had. The two of them share a quick look before they try it again, running out to meet the enemy. Watson comes barreling towards me, then knocks into someone behind me. He swiftly disarms them and knocks them unconscious, taking their weapons. He then stands and turns to me.

"You need to watch your back!" He yells at me before running off again.

The fight doesn't take much longer since the Avengers showed up. When the fight finally ends, my eyes sweep the scene. Everyone seems to be fine.

"Watson!" Holmes screams.

I immediately search for him but he's fine. I look over to Holmes as he runs to her and see Jen on the ground in a pool of blood and Holmes covered in it. The only ones who should be near Jen in this condition are her father and brother.

"Fuck! Holmes, Watson, get away from there! Her blood is dangerous!" I yell, gaining the attention of everyone else.

"Oh God, Jen!" Ethan yells.

We get as close as we're allowed. By now Watson is kneeling next to Holmes and Jen and panicking.

"We'll have to put them into quarantine to watch for any side effects from Jen's blood, especially Holmes." Tony says.

Holmes, Watson, you both need to move away from her." Bruce says trying to keep clam as his only daughter bleeds out.

In Watson's panic, he starts to glow a bright white. As he holds Jen's hand she starts to glow as well. Once the light dims a little, we can see Jen's blood seep back into her body and four bullets extract themselves from her chest. The light dies off completely and Jen seems fine as she opens her eyes again. All her blood is gone, including most on Holmes, she just has a few stains left on her shirt. Although, I'm not sure whether the blood stains are hers or Jen's.

The first words out of Jen's mouth are,

"Why are you purple, Holmes?"

"Uh, long story." She says looking down.

She slowly rises to her feet as Watson helps Jen up.

"Alright, let's get out of here quick." Damion says.

"No." Holmes, Watson and Lestrade say at the same time.

"Why would you want to stay here any longer? You were kidnapped and are all injured." Jamie says.

"Ikrum." Lestrade says.

"He's still here." Watson explains.

"We can not let him escape our grasp when we are so close to catching him." Holmes finishes.

"You can hardly stand!" I say as she leans on me.

"I'm fine." She says trying to straighten up, and almost falling.

I grab her arms to steady her just a voice rings through the lobby.

"The great Holmes, reduced to a damsel."

"How many times do I have to repeat myself. I'm not a God damn damsel in destress!" She grounds out pushing my hands off her arms.

"What a way to see you. So weak. So pathetic." The voice continues.

"I'm pathetic? Says the coward who can not show his face when he has been defeated!" She shouts as she walks with a slight limp over to the centre of the room away from everyone.

"How am I weak when I have a team to support me?! How am I pathetic if I can chase you and corner you?! You've lost! Face the facts Ikrum!" She shouts again.

"Team? You call the children you run with a team? You're all broken. A doctor who has no confidence and can not fight? A second in command who can not follow orders and fails at the most simplistic tasks? You, a so-called leader, a teenage girl who wants to please her father so badly she's turned into a rebel he hates? He wanted a son and he got you. You have shamed the Holmes name. You'll never be the child your father wants. Give up Holmes."

There's a few seconds of silence where the three mentioned lower their heads. I look around and just as Cam is about to say something, Holmes speaks again.

"No." She says quietly. "If I give up now, then and only then, will I have shamed the Holmes' name. This broken team of teenagers will be your downfall. You may call us weak, pathetic and broken. But we work together to get the job done. That's what makes us stronger, we're a team. Because we are together, Watson has gained confidence. He's learned to fight, and fight well. Lestrade may question my orders but that's what helps me the most. He keeps my mind running and questioning everything, he helps me close my cases. What you say is all true, but we're better for it." She finishes strongly, avoiding talking about herself.

After she finishes yelling to the empty room, a man walks in from a side door. Holmes picks up one of the knives off the ground and trains it on the man.

Lestrade and Watson walk up behind her on each side.

"Just come in with us now, and we won't have to injure you." Watson says.

Lestrade gives silent support.

"As you wish. Holmes was correct in the fact that you have won this time." Ikrum says.

"Lestrade." Holmes said.

Lestrade stoops down and picks up some black zip-ties then passes them over to Holmes. She walks over to Ikrum as he turns around. She places them around his wrists and tightens them, effectively cuffing him.

"Where's the car?" She asks.

"Uh. This way." Sàràh says bewildered.

Cam helps Jen stand and starts walking to the door. Lestrade walks over and takes Ikrum's right arm with Holmes grabbing his left. Watson follows behind, possibly to make sure Ikrum can't run anywhere. We exit out the door from the lobby and turn to go back the way we parked the cars. The walk back is silent and tense.

It shouldn't have been this easy. Nothing's ever this easy.

**_Holmes' POV _**

It's too easy.

I know this, yet I can't bring myself to care. With each step I take a can feel a shooting pain in my ribs. I tell myself the pain is nothing because I'm so close to closing this case. So close to home. Lestrade and I drag Ikrum out to one of the vehicles and put him in the trunk.

"Is that necessary?" Jen asks.

"Yes." I reply without looking her in the face.

What he said struck me hard. I could defend Lestrade and Watson, but I can't defend myself. I can't help but wonder if my father does hate me because I am not a young man. I'm outlandish, improper, and never lady-like. I am someone he should not be proud of; I am a rebel. What if I really have shamed the Holmes name?

"Holmes?" I feel a shake on my shoulder.

"Hmmm?"

"Just slightly out of character there. How much pain are you in?" Watson turns me to face him.

"Enough to know I'm still alive." The only answer I give before I fall silent.

No matter how many people try to talk to me or question me, I keep silent. I don't feel like trying to talk or listen to any reassurance from anyone. Once we get Ikrum back to the tower I'll have to interrogate him not only of his crimes but of his device.

Perhaps father would be proud if I could get everyone back safely. What would he think of this whole mishap? I feel different and I can't really explain it. I'm quite confused but also sure this feeling is relating back to Lord Ikrum.

I loose track of time as I am lost in my thought, and before I realize it, we are back at the tower. I don't speak to anyone as I exit the vehicle and take an elevator to the floor I had been staying on. I try to forget what has just transpired but my mind races as I head to the shower.

**_Luca's POV _**

She was so quiet during the drive home. She didn't even speak as she just left the car and got in the elevator. She's left all of us in the garage, including Watson, Lestrade, and Ikrum, the last still in the trunk. The former two unlock the trunk and take Ikrum out. They're about to leave when Tony speaks up.

"Alright. Watson, we actually need to make sure you won't, you know, die as a side effect of touching Jen's blood. We'll have to find Holmes too."

"What about Lestrade, dad? He turned completely black like a shadow." Damion chimes in.

"Right, we'll have to look into that as well."

"What about Ikrum?" I ask.

"We'll put him in containment so he can't escape." Steve replied this time.

"So, you're saying that we're test subjects now?" Lestrade asks.

"No. Not at all. We just want to find out what happened with you guys at that place and see if we can reverse what has happened." Tony said.

"What do we need to do?" Watson sighed.

"Well, we need to run some tests on you to test for any residual gamma radiation, and the same with Holmes, then some tests on all three of you to figure out what happened. We also need to keep an eye on Jen from what you did. She was practically dead back there." Tony explained.

"She was dead." Watson said.

"What did you do to her?" I ask.

"He saved her obviously. I mean those four bullets just flew back out of her chest and all her blood went back in!" Lestrade all but yells.

"Wait, you're saying I died?" Jen asks slowly.

"Yes. But you're fine now. You're alive." Watson is quick to reassure her.

Her eyes widen slightly before she takes a seat to calm her nerves.

**_Holmes' POV _**

I collapse shortly after I enter the shower and just sit on the floor. I stare at the wall opposite me for some time before I start to scrub my purple tinted skin. I scrub until my skin feels raw before I stop. I stay in the shower for sometime longer just thinking.

We'll have to go back and search that compound for the device. Once we find the device we can go home. Will father be proud? I honestly hope so.

I finish drying off and change into clean clothes then go to be examined. I faintly notice that I'm still tinted purple as I enter the lab. I see them finishing Watsons examination.

"Well, good news is you don't seem to have any side effects from Jen's blood." Bruce says.

"Ah! There you are, now we can check you." Tony says as he notices me.

"If Watson was fine should I not be as well?" I try to avoid it.

"Either way. Besides the three of you have something funky going on with your bodies. Jarvis scan." Tony explains.

I sigh and continue to walk over. It seems as though Tony is using Jarvis through his phone as he gets an update on it. Before he can go on a speech about what's wrong I decide to ask for the short answer.

"Could you just make this quick? I want to get back to that compound and find the device." I say without looking at anyone but Tony.

I just want to leave. Ikrum is right when he says I don't belong here. Not in this time.

Tony stares at me for a moment before replying.

"Right. Well it's not the best news."

"That's obvious from the way you reacted when you got the message from Jarvis." I say curtly.

"It seems that your deoxyribonucleic acid has been changed on a molecular level that caused minor mutations-"

I cut Tony off. "I said quick. You're saying our DNA has been messed with on a small scale to make us into freaks. Thanks."

"Whoa. Holmes, calm down. He's just trying to help." Lestrade says.

"I am calm." I reply.

"Lestrade is right, and no you're not. You are far from calm." Watson chimes in.

"Not the time." I can feel myself loosing my temper.

"Holmes." Lestrade tries to talk to me again.

"No. I'm fine. Everything is fine. We can go home again soon. You guys can go see your families again." I say. Leaving the room.

Both Watson and Lestrade follow me.

"And what about you? Do you not plan on seeing your father?" Lestrade asks reaching out and grabbing my arm.

"No. I plan to quit being a detective and only when I stop being a disappointment to my father and my family name will I return home like I'm supposed to." I stare right in his eyes as I say that. I break my arm free from him when his grip slackens and I leave them both in the hall.

"You, you can't do that! Holmes!" I can her Watson calling out to me as I move farther away.

I don't turn back as I respond, "Watch me."

I turn the corner and go back the way I came to the room I've been staying in. I lock the doors and tell Jarvis not to let anyone in no matter what.

**_Lestrade's POV_**

I watch as Holmes walks away from us and after Watson yells at her I hear a cold, quiet voice say "Watch me." I don't want to believe that was Holmes. I can't believe it. Holmes has never sounded like that before. I feel a mix of emotions and it's hard to identify most of them, the strongest being anger and hatred. Not towards Holmes, towards Ikrum. I turn around and head back to the lab and demand to know where exactly Ikrum is being kept. When I'm finally told I storm off to his cell. I slam open the door with Watson half a step behind me and walk right up to him while Watson stands at the door.

"What did you do to her?!" I yell right in his face.

He wears a cynical smile and keeps calm while he answers, "Let's just say, I've helped her see the truth."

I can't hold myself back. I pull my fist back and swing at him. I hit him right on his jaw. Watson comes running over and tries to pull me back. I'm so pissed at this time that I don't care and I let him. All I can hear is Ikrum laughing as the door closes behind us.

**_And there you have it. Another chapter done. Please review to let me know how I could make this story better. Thank you for sticking with this story through the wait. _**


	10. Going Back to 1914

**_Hey guys, so this is the last chapter of this story. I may do a sequel to this story because obviously there will be more things that should be addressed. When I started this chapter I didn't think it was going to be the last but it just kind of happened. I'd like to thank everyone for reading this story because I've enjoyed writing it. and I'd also like to apologize for the long wait. I have another story that I'm trying to work on for this site and a novel that I'm working on in my down time from work. Also, I am human, personal shit happens and sometimes I just need time. on with the story._**

_Previously:_

_**Lestrade's POV**_

_I watch as Holmes walks away from us and after Watson yells at her I hear a cold, quiet voice say "Watch me." I don't want to believe that was Holmes. I can't believe it. Holmes has never sounded like that before. I feel a mix of emotions and it's hard to identify most of them, the strongest being anger and hatred. Not towards Holmes, towards Ikrum. I turn around and head back to the lab and demand to know where exactly Ikrum is being kept. When I'm finally told I storm off to his cell. I slam open the door with Watson half a step behind me and walk right up to him while Watson stands at the door._

_"What did you do to her?!" I yell right in his face._

_He wears a cynical smile and keeps calm while he answers, "Let's just say, I've helped her see the truth."_

_I can't hold myself back. I pull my fist back and swing at him. I hit him right on his jaw. Watson comes running over and tries to pull me back. I'm so pissed at this time that I don't care and I let him. All I can hear is Ikrum laughing as the door closes behind us_.

**_Watson's POV_**

"Lestrade, you know you can't just go around punching our suspects!" I all but yell at him.

"He can't do that! He can't just take Holmes from us, not when we got her back. You heard her Watson, that's not our Holmes and I want to know what he did to change her like that!" Lestrade glares at me.

He tries to walk away from me but I stop him with surprising strength. I swing him around and pin him against the wall just as angry.

"You think I like this?!" I yell right in his face, his eyes going wide in surprise. "Don't you dare believe for even a second that I like this! I agree that Holmes is no longer herself but would she have wanted you to punch Ikrum? No. The answer is no. We just need to help her. We will leave this time, and when we get home, we will prove to her that she has not disgraced her family name. Do you understand?"

He takes a moment before he can formulate a response.

"You're right. I wasn't thinking." He seems worried. "Calm down and let me go."

I realize that I still hadn't let him go and he was still firmly pressed to the wall. I let go and take a step back.

"It would seem as if we both let our emotions get the better of us." I say closing my eyes and breathing deeply.

"How about we go and find that device for Holmes, yeah?" Lestrade asks, effectively ignoring my last statement and changing the topic.

"Yeah." I sigh.

We should have taken a look when we were back there so we could save ourselves a trip, then again, Ikrum was our top priority. We walk down the hall before I think of the most obvious thing, how are we going to get there? I don't think the Avengers will be letting us leave anytime soon after what just happened. As if he could read my thoughts, Lestrade speaks up.

"They do not have ownership over us, we can leave anytime if we want."

"But how will we get back there?" I question back as we start to gather what we need.

"We walk if we have to. We should pack her stuff when we get back." He says shouldering a small pack.

All I do is nod. Does this qualify as going behind her back? Are we betraying the others trust by leaving without a word? Hopefully they'll learn to forgive us. I sigh.

"If we are going to do this, then I want to be who I was when I first got here." I say gesturing to the clothes we wore when we arrived in this time.

"I'll be back." That's all Lestrade says as he leaves the room, I presume to change.

After we change we leave Avengers Tower and start back to the warehouse on foot. We both gain many looks with our outdated clothing as we pass people on several busy streets. It's not long before a car starts following us. Soon the car pulls ahead of us and stops. The person who gets out isn't who I thought I would be in the least.

Agent Hill steps out and stands there, looking at us. We stop about ten feet from the car.

"I've been trying to get in contact with either of you, then I stop at the tower to hear the both of you have gone AWOL." She starts.

"Yeah, we tend to do that Hill." Lestrade says without really looking at her.

"There's something waiting for you both, back on the Helicarrier." She continues.

"No offence Hill, were kind of busy." I say as we go to start walking again.

"If you're going for the device, I wouldn't suggest it. It's in a S.H.I.E.L.D. lab. We found more energy spikes, similar to when you came to this time and teams were immediately displaced to the locations. What was found is very interesting." Hill continues yet again, as if we never interrupted her in the first place.

I'm about to protest more when Lestrade just sighs and walks towards the car. I give him a confused look when he turns back to me. He returns it with an exasperated one, rolls his eyes, then climbs into the back seat. I hesitate before I follow suit. The drive back to the Helicarrier is long by a traffic standpoint, but the silence that settles over the vehicle makes it feel longer as no one tries to speak. Eventually we pull onto the Helicarrier and exit the vehicle. We follow Hill through the winding halls, passing the cafeteria, a lounge, the bridge and some labs before we make it to the medical bay.

I blink and do a double take upon entering. Three heads turn our way at the swish of the doors. Fury is glaring at everyone in the room and the doctors are trying to look after the three men. Our fathers. Out of everything that has occurred over our time spent here, this is what throws me.

Inspector Lestrade walks over to Lestrade and my father does the same to me. I focus on my father mainly, but I can't help but look at Mr. Holmes. He's just watching us. I take a step back from my father and address the room.

"How did you guys get here?"

"Quite honestly I have to agree with Watson on this." Lestrade adds.

"You've been gone for months, we took your case and found what we needed but could not find Ikrum. I'm not quite sure how we ended up here." Inspector Lestrade says.

"You were brought here by a time travel device, you were most likely separated upon your arrival, much like we were, then taken in by S.H.I.E.L.D." I start to explain.

"S.H.I.E.L.D is a spy organization but we don't need to get into that now. You couldn't find Ikrum because he's here in this time. After we all found each other in this time it took us a while more to locate Ikrum and that's only because he kidnapped Holmes. Now he's in our custody." Lestrade finishes with a short explanation.

"Where is young Holmes?" My father inquires.

I look over at Lestrade, then back to our fathers.

"She uh, she actually refuses to leave the room she resides in." Neither Lestrade nor I want to have to tell our fathers, let alone hers, what happened.

"Is she here?" My father asks.

"No. She's not here Watson. She resides in another building." Mr. Holmes speaks for the first time.

Before my father can say anything else, Lestrade and I confirm what Mr. Holmes said.

"She is in fact in another building." I smile weakly.

"We need the device to get back home to our time. Our business has been concluded here, we've solved our case and got our suspect. We're not needed anymore." Lestrade says turning to Hill. "We plan on destroying the device and continuing with our lives as normal."

"We need it Hill, we can't stay here. Once we collect Holmes and pack her things, we will be returning all the technology you had given us." I chime in half-heartedly, I almost don't want to go home.

Is it still home?

"Let's go get Holmes." Lestrade nudges my arm.

"I'll join you." Mr. Holmes says, I know there's no way to make him stay and convince Hill the same thing.

She takes the three of us back to Avengers Tower. We get to the proper floor and run into the Avengers and explain the situation and introduce Mr. Holmes. Then we head for her room.

**_Luca's POV _**

I couldn't get over Holmes' behaviour when she left the car. I wanted to follow her and make sure she was alright, but at the same time I couldn't leave Jen in the condition she was in. Steve and Tony had taken Ikrum to a containment cell a while ago and we've been trying to help Jen keep calm and understand the situation. Her dad calls her to be checked over before he checks Lestrade then Watson.

I had asked JARVIS to update me and it sounds like Holmes had a shower, got checked, then locked herself in her room. That brings me to why I'm here now. I've been hovering outside her door for well over 20 minutes, trying to decide if I should talk to her. If I do, what would I say? I sigh and give in. I knock on her door twice, like I usually do to let her know it's me, fully expecting no answer.

I slide down onto my knees and rest my forehead on the door, taking a breath to talk anyways. She needs to know she's not alone. Before I speak, there's a single faint knock from the other side of the door, around the level I'm kneeling. Despite the situation, I smile at the fact that she chose to respond.

"Holmes? What's bothering you?" I call softly into the door, slight hope that she may answer me again.

No luck. All I receive is a soft knock again. I continue talking anyway.

"I'm sorry. I can't undo what's been done, but I can try to help. I don't know what happened or even if you want to relive it by telling anyone. I don't know what that man said to you about anything but you need to know you're special. There's nothing wrong with being who you are, that's just a part of life." I pause before continuing. "Whatever he said, he's wrong. He doesn't deserve to have your wonderful mind over thinking and analyzing every word he uttered. I know you'll find a way back home, for Watson, Lestrade, and yourself. I may not know your father, but I'm sure he would be proud of you. I know we all are."

At some point while I was talking, I had rested my hand on the door where I assume Holmes to be. I rest there for another moment before I breathe, remove my hand and lean back. I stand up and pat the door, pretending I don't hear any sniffling on the other side. I decide it's best to leave her alone now. I hesitate only a moment longer before I leave, heading further into the floor.

**_Lestrade's POV _**

When we get to the floor I can see Luca, just outside her room. He's kneeling down and at this distance I can just barely hear him.

"Whatever he said, he's wrong." I can hear. I agree with Luca as I assume he is talking about Ikrum. I don't know exclusively what he told her but it just can't be true. I tune back in before he finishes. "I may not know your father, but I'm sure he would be proud of you. I know we all are."

There's a moment where he just sits there at the bottom of the door before he gets back up and pats the door. Yet another moment of hesitation before he turn and walks off in the opposite direction. I struggle between the urge to run after him and thank him, and just bringing Mr. Holmes straight to his daughter.

"Jarvis, is it alright if you unlock her door and let us in?" Watson asks.

_Holmes has requested not to be disturbed during this time Mr. Watson. _

"Even if you tell her we could go home?" I try.

There's a moment where nothing happens and no one speaks, then, we get our answer.

_She has consented to removing the lock down protocol. _

I step forward and open the door to her room and allow the others to enter first. When I actually enter the dimly lit room and finally spot her, she's sitting on the floor leaning her whole left side against the window hugging her knees and looking out the window.

"Is it true?" She asks, never looking back at us once.

I don't know what she is truly asking if it's true about; going home, or what Luca said to her. The only answer to answer both questions is simple, so very simple, but I find it harder to actually say it for some reason.

"Yes." Watson says it for me. "Holmes, our fathers, they're here. In this time." He finishes softly.

"I know. I saw the energy spikes." She says lifting a smaller tablet and putting everything back on the holo screens. As she does she looks in our direction and focuses on her father. Then she turns away and looks back out the window as it starts to rain.

"We're leaving now, aren't we?" She asks after a short silence.

"We are. It's time to go home Amberlynne." Mr. Holmes speaks up in a softer voice.

He walks over to her slowly and holds out a hand in silent invitation. She turns her head back towards him and then focuses on his hand as if it held all the answers. To her, it just may as well hold all the answers. She takes his hand and he gently pulls her to her feet, then into his embrace.

I have a feeling that she'll want to leave as soon as they let go, without saying good bye, so I start writing a note.

When they finally let go she says what I expect.

"Let's go boys."

"Are we not going to say good bye?" Watson asks.

"If we do, it will only hurt us more." She replies.

To Holmes, saying good bye is one of the most painful things.

"At least sign this." I say gesturing to the note I finished. "It's saying good bye without having to."

Watson walks over and writes something then signs his name and we both look at Holmes. Slowly she walks over and writes something, slightly longer than ours. Once she's done we all start to leave, I turn back and quickly write something on the page again, then jog to catch back up.

We meet up with Hill in the elevator and she has Ikrum with her. We all pile in and I notice Holmes is stiff as she stands between Watson and I. Watson notices too as we both minutely take a step closer to her, to assure her she is not alone. She never has been. We get off and head straight to the vehicle Hill brought us in. The drive is long, longer than it should be to get back to the Helicarrier.

"Hill, where are we going?" I speak up.

"Back to where the device was found. Your father's should already be there." Her response is clipped.

No one responds and the rest of the drive is completed in silence. We get to the facility and everyone gets out. Mr. Holmes takes Ikrum over to Watson and my fathers, Hill stands by the front of the car while Holmes grabs the device. Watson and I shuffle slightly awkwardly over to Hill to say good bye. The words are harder to find than I realized but before we can say anything, she gives the both of us a hug. Is like it conveys all that needed to be said but never will be.

**_Holmes' POV _**

I take the device out of the very back of the car and when I look back to the front, Lestrade and Watson are both hugging Agent Hill. I look back down and make sure all the technology we were given stays here in the back where the device was. Then I walk over to the female agent as my brothers leave.

"Thank you." I say while I watch them walk away then turn to her. "For keeping them safe when I couldn't."

"It was, surprisingly, my pleasure. Take care of them and don't let Lestrade do anything to stupid, or Watson near sharp objects." There's a ghost of a smile gracing her features.

"I always do." I return it with a sad one of my own. "Can you give these to Tony and Luca? I didn't want to leave them out for everyone else."

"I'll make sure they get them." She replies.

I nod and walk away. I stand with my brothers and our fathers then walk back in. I follow the trail of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to where the device used to be, set it down and activate it. I feel the familiar pain from the device and then nothing.

**_Luca's POV _**

I head back to her room an hour later but no one is there and the door is open. I notice a piece of paper on the desk beside her bed and walk over to pick it up. I'm reading it as I walk out of the room and bump into someone. I Look Up And See It Was Cam.

"Sorry Luca." He apologizes quickly.

"We should get everyone together, right now." Is all I say as I start walking towards the kitchen where I think everyone is.

"Why?" He asks as he catches up.

I gesture to the note in my hand with the different writing of three people. I get into the kitchen and sure enough everyone is there.

"Guys, they're gone." I say. I get a few questioning looks until I place the note down and they gather to read it. I know what's written there already.

**_I apologize that we did not do this in person. The three of us hate saying goodbye, but it's time we returned to our own time. It was a fun experience and as much as I had regret not listening to Holmes in the beginning, I don't now. I will miss each of you dearly and cherish our time spent._**

**_Jamie, I wish we had more time, so I must really apologize to you._**

**_D. Lestrade_**

**_I never thought that Lestrade messing up could lead to something so dear to me, something hard to leave. I don't know when it happened, but you all came to accept us in a time not our own. You guys made us feel like we belonged her, even with all our mistakes._**

**_Jennifer, you have a bloody brilliant mind and I am happy to have met you._**

******_J. Watson_**

**_Time. It feels like such a different conception now. Everyone here has changed us in a good way. Thank you. I'm sorry this is our goodbye but I don't think I could ever do it in person. I have to ask though, is this really goodbye? It doesn't feel like it, it doesn't hurt enough. I will truly miss all of you and our adventures. _**

**_Cam, you're a great guy, don't get in over your head._**

**_Damion, Sáráh, Tánne, and Ethan, you are all great people, I will miss the time we shared._**

**_Luca. Well, you're something different. Thank you, for everything. _**

******_A. Holmes_**

**_P.S. The park will have a box buried by the fountain. Find it. D.L._**

"Park, like Central Park?" Cam asks.

Everyone seems to be taking it well. Except Jamie and Jennifer who both look like they're holding back tears. Personally, I feel like a vice is around my heart.

"Yeah. Remember the one time the eleven of us went to the park? We stopped by a fountain." I sigh.

"But I don't remember a box." Damion says, rubbing soothing circles on his sisters back.

No one says anything else and in the silence, I only have one thought. They're really gone, aren't they?

**_Third Person POV _**

Agent Maria Hill entered the building known as the Avengers tower looking for only two people. She takes the elevator up to the floor that Tony Stark has his lab on in her search for him. She finds him staring at a car that is only half way through repairs.

"Stark." She calls out, trying to get his attention.

"I don't need you to tell me that they're gone. J already did. Why are you here? I didn't think you'd actually come here to say anything." Tony babbled.

Agent Hill sighed.

"I've got something for you." She pauses waiting for him to look at her with no such luck.

"From her." She finishes.

Tony finally looks away from the car and looks at Agent Hill. He gets up without saying a word and accepts the letter from her. He walks back over to where he was before he starts to read it.

**_Dear Mr. Stark,_**

******_Okay, Tony. Thank you. I can not express how grateful I am that you accepted me into your home and provided me with a cover, however short term, and everything I needed to find my way home. This has been quite an experience for everyone involved no doubt, but because of you this time and this place started to feel like home. I wish to tell you, during my time here I had come to think of you as a father figure to me. _**

**_Thank you for everything. Thank you for all the welcome distractions. Thank you for teaching me about the technology and vehicles. Thank you for helping the three of us when you did not have to. Thank you for you generosity and kindness. And Tony, thank you for accepting me foe who I am and expecting no less._**

**_You are a wonderful man and I loved all the inventions you explained to me. Please continue to create more. _**

******_A. Holmes _**

Agent Hill had left the room after Tony took the letter from her. She took the elevator again and asked JARVIS where the best place to leave the one for Luca would be. She received her answer and headed to the room that used to Holmes' and left the letter addressed to Luca on the desk. Not long after she left the tower.

After a solemn dinner that night Luca was walking down the hall and decided to stop by Holmes' room. Even though she was gone now he still considered it to be hers. He saw a neatly folded piece of paper on the desk that he knows wasn't there earlier. He notices his name and sits on the edge of the bed before opening it.

**_Dear Luca, _**

******_I'm truly sorry that I could not say goodbye in person, but I know I never would have been able to leave if I saw you again. It pains me to leave this time because I fear it has become more like home than my time ever will be. But I had to get everyone home, even if it causes all of us great pain at our losses. We shouldn't belong here in your time, but we felt like we did, I felt like I did. _**

**_I want you to know, it's because of the words you spoke to me before my departure that gave me the courage for everything. To leave. To face my father. To go back. You helped anchor me in a time of weakness and I know I just took off but I want you to know it meant a lot to me. It still does. _**

**_It's funny isn't it? Time? Passes in the form of days and months and years. We had a century and them some separating us but we still managed to find each other. The concept of time has truly changed for me. I went from living each day as a case to work on, to all of the sudden being thrown through time to meet the most amazing people I have met to date. That definitely includes you Luca. _**

**_I'm going to miss a lot of things about your time. If I had a choice, I'd like to think I would have chosen your time over mine._**

******_A. Holmes _**

_**Alright guys, that's the ending for **_**A Cross in Time.****_ Thank you for sticking to the story and I would appreciate it if anyone left a review. _**


	11. End Note

Alright guys, obviously not a new chapter. I just wanted to let ya know that I'll be posting the first chapter for Breaking the Barrier of Time, A Cross in Time's sequle, as soon as I'm don't my shift at work. Thanks for reading the story guys, you're all amazing!


End file.
